Le Club des Créateurs
by DeannasPen
Summary: Pendant la cinquième année de Vanille à Poudlard, un mystérieux Club se présente. Il affirme pouvoir faire découvrir une magie différente, plus puissante, plus intense. Et ce n'est pas faux. Il oublie juste de préciser les embrouilles, les mensonges, les manipulations, le danger. Alors évidemment, elle saute dedans à pied joints. Et là, commencent les problèmes.
1. C'est quoi ce prénom ?

Vanille n'aimait pas son prénom. C'était la cinquième fois qu'elle assistait au festin de début d'année à l'Ecole de Sorcellerie de Poudlard, cinq ans d'étude et elle n'avait jamais été capable de rester attentive, qu'importe l'occasion, , cours, réunion, discours. Dès qu'il s'agissait de rester en silence à écouter un professeur parler, son cerveau désinvolte partait de lui-même dans des réflexions et des souvenirs.

Ce soir-là, venu de nulle part, Vanille se disait qu'elle n'aimait pas son prénom. Elle le trouvait trop facilement sujet aux blagues. Leanne, sa camarade de chambre de Serdaigle, dès le premier jour qu'elles avaient passé à Poudlard lui avait fait une remarque qui s'était voulue drôle. Au moins, se dit Vanille, ce prénom aura été un bon moyen se nous rapprocher. Même Ambre, elle si silencieuse et avare en plaisanterie, lui avait un jour dit de se calmer pour ne pas "virer chocolat", ce qui avait au passage fait tourner des têtes à ceux qui n'avaient pas l'habitude de l'entendre.

Vanille secoua la tête et songea amusée qu'il valait mieux pour elle qu'elle continue à éviter les blagues.

Ne sachant pas d'où lui remontaient ces souvenir, Vanille leva les yeux vers la directrice de l'école qui s'apprêtait à faire son discours de rentrée.

Evelyne Roy avait succédé au professeur Rogue, immédiatement après la bataille de Poudlard.

Debout devant la table des professeurs, elle regardait ses élèves patiemment et souriante, attendant le silence. Les professeurs, comme tous les ans, étaient désolés de la voir si peu encline à imposer son autorité. Bientôt, le calme vint.

\- Merci

Elle leva sa baguette et fit apparaître un tabouret devant elle.

\- Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs, je vous retrouve cette année pour mon plus grand plaisir, en forme et prêts à reprendre vos études, après deux mois de folles activités qui vous ont, j'en suis certaine, fait oublier la moitié de vos leçons de l'année passée. Mais il est temps de reconnecter nos petits cerveaux et de se plonger à nouveau dans l'univers des nouveautés et de l'apprentissage, et quoi de mieux pour commencer cette année qu'accueillir nos nouvelles têtes !

\- Toujours aussi déglinguée, celle-là, murmura Olivier, un camarade de l'année de Vanille, assez fort pour faire retentir des ricanements autour de lui.

La porte de la grande salle s'était ouverte et une nuée de robes noire s'avançait prudemment dans l'allée centrale.

\- Ils sont si petits c'est trop mignooon !

La plupart des filles assises autour de la tête blonde qui venait de s'écrier la même phrase que les deux années précédentes se tournèrent vers elle, le désespoir aux yeux, tandis que les garçons semblaient émus par ce que cette demoiselle venait de prononcer. C'était une Poufsouffle blonde, assez antipathique aux yeux de Vanille.

Certaines choses ne sont pas faites pour changer, se dit Vanille.

En reportant son attention sur les nouveaux, son regard croisa celui d'un garçon assis à la table des Gryffondor qui la regardait fixement de ses grands yeux noirs. Gênée, elle se détourna vite mais croisa un autre visage qui la fixait, à l'autre bout de la salle. Elle se ratatina au maximum et rougit d'un coup.

Mais d'autres changent au contraire, pensa-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'ils me veulent ?

Leanne lui envoya un coup de coude. Elle fixait le fond de la grande salle que tout le monde regardait à présent.

Il y avait deux groupes d'élèves devant l'estrade, et sur le tabouret était maintenant posé le Choixpeau magique. La directrice reprit la parole :

\- Bienvenue aux nouveaux première année. Puisse cette année vous apporter confiance et amitié, goût du travail et soif d'apprendre. Mais avant de nourrir une quelconque rivalité entre vous, il est de notre devoir de vous inculquer le respect mutuel, la bonne entente, et l'épanouissement personnel. Cette année sera donc commune à tous et vous serez, à chaque cours, répartis en quatre groupes, qui changeront aléatoirement. Un dortoir est également réservé à tous les première année, et vous avez le choix de votre table dans cette salle. Lorsque vous aurez assez de maturité et de personnalité, nous vous répartirons selon vos qualités, et ceci – elle tendis une main vers le groupe de gauche qui piétinait d'impatience – en seconde année.

Mme Roy leur demanda ensuite de de répartir sur les grandes tables, et le Choixpeau se mit à chanter. Vanille, comme à son habitude, n'écouta rien.

Elle se remémorait de sa première rentrée. Née moldue, elle n'avait jamais entendu parler ni de guerre ni de survivant. Hors, quand la directrice adjointe Minerva McGonagall était venue chez elle pour la rencontrer et lui expliquer ce qu'était le monde des sorciers, elle leur avait expliqué à elle et ses parents que ce monde sortait à peine d'une guerre. Sans entrer dans les détails, elle leur avait dit que la première année de Vanille serait une année de grands changements dans la communauté sorcière, mais qu'elle-même ne s'en rendrait pas compte, étant née-moldue en première année. Ensuite, elle avait demandé à parler à ses parents, seuls. Elle avait rejoint son frère aîné à l'étage et n'avait pas pu entendre discrètement ce dont ils avaient parlé.

Ensuite, le professeur était parti. Ses parents, pendant quelques temps, avaient refusé de reparler de cette rencontre. Mais un jour, ils avaient expliqué à Vanille ce qu'ils avaient appris.

Les sorciers sortaient d'une guerre due à une prise de pouvoir de sorciers n'acceptant pas ceux qui étaient nés comme elle, nés moldus. Ils revendiquaient l'autorité et la supériorité de ceux issus de sorciers depuis plusieurs générations. Pendant cette guerre, les sorcières et sorciers issus de moldus avaient dûs se cacher pour ne pas être enfermés ou pire, être assassinés. Heureusement, certains d'entre eux, sang-purs comme sang-mêlés, s'étaient levés contre cette dictature, et, guidés par un jeune sorcier, avaient triomphé cette guerre.

Evidemment, cette histoire avait bouleversé les parents de Vanille. Le professeur McGonagall leur avait assuré que les risques étaient aujourd'hui révolus, et que la communauté sorcière avait besoin de retrouver confiance en ses membres. Ils ne devaient pas se replier sur eux-même, et les nés-moldus étaient de nouveaux les bienvenus parmi eux. Mais malgré tout cela, ses parents avaient peur.

Mais Vanille était une sorcière, c'était indéniable. Ses parents lui apprirent que, selon le professeur McGonagall, refuser à sa magie de s'exprimer pouvait comporter de gros risques. Il fallait qu'elle apprenne à la canaliser et à s'en servir, pour ne pas se laisser submerger par elle. Son père avait pris cette information pour une menace et s'en était indigné, avant de comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un avertissement.

Ils n'avaient donc pas eu le choix. Leur dernier espoir de ne pas voir leur fille partir était qu'elle-même refuse. Et, bien évidemment, Vanille avait exprimé son souhait d'apprendre la magie.

Le premier jour, dans le train qui l'emmenait dans une nouvelle vie, une petite fille maigrelette aux cheveux frisés, avec deux yeux partant dans des directions opposées et à l'air terrorisé lui avait fait une blague maladroite sur son prénom après qu'elle se soit présentée. D'abord vexée, Vanille avait été sur le point de renvoyer une remarque cinglante et terriblement méchante sur le physique de la fillette, mais elle avait vu ses yeux s'humidifier de timidité, et exprimer une envie maladroite de faire connaissance avec ceux qui l'entouraient. Vanille avait rit et s'était liée d'amitié avec Leanne. Elles étaient restées ensemble toute l'année.

L'Ecole avait subit un changement majeur dans la répartition de ses élèves. Affligés par les événements de la guerre, les conseils de sorciers avaient mis en place une série de nouvelles lois (après avoir abrogé celles qui avaient été rédigées pendant la guerre) visant à mieux intégrer les sorciers sang-purs et sang-mêlés, et à diminuer les rivalités. C'était une tâche ardue et subtile, les moeurs étant ce qu'ils étaient, et même reconnaissant l'atrocité et l'absurdité de la guerre, certaines familles de sang-purs restaient très attachées à leur statut social prétendument supérieur.

Et donc, à Poudlard, une décision importante avait été prise : la répartition se ferait en début de deuxième année. C'était le professeur McGonagall qui avait appuyé cette requête, invoquant un souhait inavoué de feu professeur Dumbledore

La Gazette du Sorcier en avait fait un article, dans lequel McGonagall avait été interviewée :

"Le professeur Dumbledore a souvent exprimé son regret de voir les jeunes sorciers être répartis si tôt dans leurs études. Il disait que pour la plupart, ces jeunes découvraient pour la première fois un monde magique et une liberté relative, vis-à-vis de leurs parents. Malheureusement, beaucoup d'élèves ont été répartis selon leur ascendance, à onze ans, ils n'exprimaient que rarement une opinion divergente de celle de leur famille. Je soutiens entièrement cette décision de repousser la répartition, et ai déjà commencé à mettre en place une organisation différente avec l'aide des autres professeurs. Bien évidemment, nous ne souhaitons pas supprimer tout esprit de compétition, qui peut être bénéfique dans le cadre des points, de la Coupe des Quatre Maisons et de la compétition de Quidditch. En revanche, nous souhaitons, et moi la première, voir disparaître ces querelles et inimitiés qui n'ont pas d'autre raison d'être que la différence de maison. Nous voudrions voir apparaître une entraide entre les élèves, quelle que soit leur maison, et ceci pourra être aidé par l'année commune que passeront les premières années non répartis."

Cette décision n'avait pas été très bien accueillie par les sorciers et les sorcières, et durant les premières années, les parents et autres sorciers avait vivement protesté. Mais au bout de quelques années, les bénéfices de cette décision avaient été démontrés, les élèves nourrissaient bien moins de mésentente et d'antipathie les uns envers les autres. Evidemment, chaque élève était attaché à sa maison, mais s'étant tous côtoyés pendant un an, ils acceptaient plus facilement de se tendre la main mutuellement entre différentes maisons. Le Choixpeau, sans que l'on ne sache vraiment comment, avait compris l'intérêt de cette nouvelle façon de faire, et ne tenait plus compte de l'ascendance ni de la famille de l'élève. Parfois même, il semblait répartir à l'opposé du caractère : des ambitieux se retrouvaient à Poufsouffle, des loyaux à Serdaigle et des généreux à Serpentard. Les élèves se respectaient bien plus, même si cela pouvait être dû, évidemment, aux retombées de la guerre.

Et c'est donc en deuxième année que Vanille fut envoyée à Serdaigle. Elle avait pendant un an découvert avec émerveillement la magie et ses possibilités illimitées, et, bien que distraite en cours, elle travaillait studieusement le soir. C'était ce côté studieux et cette envie de connaître et comprendre que le Choixpeau avait lu en elle.

Son amie Leanne fut également envoyée à Serdaigle, pour leur grand plaisir.

Le premier soir dans leur nouveau dortoir, Vanille et Leanne avaient rencontré Ambre, une jeune fille silencieuse à la peau brune et yeux cheveux coupés au carré. Rarement encline à discuter, celle-ci participait parfois aux discussions et partageait son savoir lors de travaux en groupe. Ni Vanille ni Leanne ne la connaissaient vraiment, bien que toutes les premières années aient eu des cours ensemble à un moment ou à un autre. Mais le mutisme d'Ambre contrebalançait avec la loquacité de Leanne, et Vanille trouvait que les deux filles se complétaient parfaitement, ce que l'une pensait, l'autre le disait. Ce que l'une n'arrivait pas à exprimer, l'autre l'expliquait. Et au milieu, Vanille, à qui elles reprochaient de trop se prendre la tête, et de toujours être dans ses pensées.

Dans leur dortoir, il y avait également deux autres filles, avec qui elles ne s'entendaient pas spécialement bien.

Leanne lança un nouveau coup de coude dans les côtes de Vanille (plus par habitude que par reproche), qui sursauta. Elle avait manqué la moitié de la répartition.

\- Miwenlead, Jean ! s'écriait la directrice Roy, le sourire aux oreilles.

La perspective de répartir les seconde année semblait la mettre en joie, comme tous les ans. Une fillette s'avança vers le Choixpeau, qui prit tout son temps pour réfléchir. Vanille se demanda comment toute la salle pouvait rester attentif à ce genre de cérémonie interminable. Après tout ils verraient bien les nouvelles têtes qui se répartiraient à leur table pendant toute l'année. Son regard se perdit une nouvelle fois dans les méandres des bougies, et elle partit une nouvelle fois dans ses rêveries.

Vanille entrait en cinquième année. Elle était certaine que pour ses professeurs, cela n'aurait qu'une seule signification : BUSEs. Ils la surchargeraient sûrement de travail, mais cette perspective ne l'effrayait pas. Même si en cours, l'attention de Vanille laissait à désirer, pendant les heures de révisions, au contraire, rien ne pouvait la faire sortir de ses cours. Elle s'était découvert une soif de rendre le meilleur d'elle-même, soif d'apprendre toutes les facettes possibles de la magie. Elle préférait néanmoins de loin découvrir toutes ces choses par elle-même, dans les livres de cours ou de la bibliothèque. Les professeurs ne lui tenaient plus rigueur de son manque d'attention en cours, puisqu'ils avaient compris au fil du temps que son travail personnel était plus appliqué que son attitude.

Vanille aimait la magie. Sous toutes ses formes, les potions, les enchantements, la métamorphose... Et même les créatures magiques, la divination et l'histoire de la magie. Elle avait très vite pris conscience de la chance qu'elle avait d'être née sorcière dans un monde de moldus. Comme tous les enfants dans son cas, elle avait été émerveillée par les possibilités qu'offrait sa nouvelle vie, et avait voulu en tirer le maximum, mais beaucoup d'entre eux s'étaient habitués à cet univers. Pas Vanille. Et même si le monde magique pouvait aussi traverser des crises et des guerres, les sorciers étaient dans de bien meilleures conditions que les moldus, elle essayait de toujours se souvenir de cela. Elle se considérait chanceuse. Après tout, personne dans sa famille n'était sorcier.

Vanille releva la tête pour compter les nouveaux restants. Tandis que son regard fouillait l'extrémité de la grande salle, elle se sentit soudain mal. Autour d'elle, six, sept visages la fixaient. Elle tenta de les ignorer, mais partout où elle regardait, une paire d'yeux était braquée sur elle.

Un coup de coude de Leanne la sortit de sa torpeur, et les regards disparurent.

\- Tu as tout manqué, encore une fois !

Vanille balbutia, choquée. Elle essaya de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il s'était passé pour en parler avec Leanne, mais celle-ci avait commencé à manger en discutant autour d'elle.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula dans l'opulence et l'allégresse commune à ces festins de débuts d'année, Leanne abreuvant son entourage de ses histoires de vacances, Ambre offrant son silence et son calme, et Vanille, pour ne rien changer, était plongée dans ses pensées.


	2. Discrétion demandée

Vanille reprit ses habitudes bien vite dans les quartiers de la maison Serdaigle. Au bout de quelques jours seulement, elle se remit à perdre des plumes et des parchemins entre deux cours, et elle passait déjà des fins de journées à rédiger des devoirs.

Ses professeurs lui firent chacun leur discours de rentrée, certains s'attardant sur Vanille lorsque venait le conseil d'être attentif au cours. N'y croyant que peu, ils avaient haussé les épaules devant son acquiescement vigoureux. Seul le professeur Greenhat, qui enseignait la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, insista longuement en s'adressant particulièrement à elle, ce qui fut une expérience déplaisante et embarrassante.

Les couloirs de Poudlard, maintes fois visités au cours de ses dernières années, n'avaient plus de mystère pour la jeune fille qui les traversait nonchalamment pour arriver à ses cours suivants. Son évasion habituelle lui fit rentrer plusieurs fois dans les élèves qui se trouvaient sur sa route. Son corps avait acquis des réflexes de ramassage de sacs qu'elle faisait tomber alors que son esprit restait au loin.

Un jour, dans la deuxième semaine de la rentrée, absorbée dans ses pensées (de cours... ou tout autre sujet bien moins sérieux), elle se dirigeait vers son cours accompagnée de sa classe quand elle se heurta contre quelqu'un plus violemment qu'à l'habitude.

Elle allait s'excuser négligemment et passer à autre chose, mais en levant les yeux, elle reconnu la personne qu'elle avait bousculé. Le jeune homme, grand, à la peau noire d'ébène et aux yeux sombres, faisait partie des personnes qui l'avaient fixée le jour de la rentrée. Pourtant, aucun de ces regards ne lui était restés en tête, mais là, elle fut certaine qu'il en faisait partie. Il s'était arrêté et la fixait.

Elle resta un instant sans voix et figée devant son air réprobateur. Son regard glacial, sévère, la gelait. Il semblait vouloir la faire disparaître, ou même exploser sur place. Elle le regarda, perdue, les yeux levés vers lui.

\- Ne t'avise plus de me heurter.

Il avait dit cela d'une voix particulièrement lente et grave, comme s'il voulait que chacun de ses mots s'imprègnent en elle. Elle frissonna. Sans réfléchir, elle hocha lentement la tête. Il la contourna pour partir, prenant soin de ne pas même la frôler.

Vanille resta un instant interdite, puis réalisa qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans le couloir.

Elle se précipita dans sa salle.

\- Il te voulait quoi ?

Leanne lui avait gardé la place près de la fenêtre. Vanille haussa les épaules. Elle n'en savait rien. La plupart des élèves qu'elle bousculait l'ignoraient, peut-être par habitude. A force, tout le monde savait ignorer Vanille. Pourquoi celui-là avait-il si mal réagit ?

Elle y pensait encore lorsque, le soir venu, Leanne et Vanille virent qu'une note sur le panneau d'affichage de leur salle commune les attendait.

 _Aux élèves de **cinquième** année._

(Le mot cinquième était écrit si gros qu'il devait attirer tous les regards.)

 _Une réunion obligatoire se déroulera ce vendredi, à 18h, dans la salle des sortilège numéro quatre, couloir Est, second étage._

 _Discrétion demandée._

\- Discrétion ? se demanda Vanille tout haut tandis que certains de ses camarades la rejoignaient. Pourquoi être discret quand on nous demande publiquement de venir à une réunion ?

\- Regarde les autres années, murmura alors Leanne.

Autour d'eux, les élèves des années précédentes regardaient le regroupent autour du panneau d'affichage, l'air étonné. Il passaient à côté d'eux sans même jeter de regard au panneau.

\- On dirait qu'ils ne voient pas le feuille. Elle est peut-être enchantée, pour que nous soyons les seuls à la voir.

La curiosité de Vanille s'accentua d'un cran. Une réunion secrète, certainement pas organisée par les professeurs, au vu de l'aspect non officiel du papier écrit à la plume. Les jours suivant allaient être un calvaire d'attente.

Pendant les trois jours qui les séparaient de la mystérieuse réunion, les cinquième année semblèrent avoir complètement oublié la dernière partie du papier. Partout où elle croisait des cinquième année, de sa maison ou des autres, elle n'entendait parler que de ça. En revanche, dans les autres année, personne n'y faisait référence.

Elle-même ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'en discuter autant, vu le peu d'information dont ils disposaient, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'y penser.

Toujours retournée par l'agressivité du garçon qui l'avait bousculé, Vanille tenta de se concentrer lorsqu'elle se déplaçait, pour ne plus heurter qui que ce soit. Cette tentative fut un échec, comme toutes les fois où elle avait tenté de se concentrer en cours, et bien vite, elle bouscula encore des épaules sur son chemin.

Vanille ne pouvait s'empêcher de revoir ce regard glacial qu'il lui avait lancé. C'était la première fois qu'elle s'était sentie rabaissée ainsi, avec quelques mots et un coup d'oeil, il avait réussi à la déstabiliser. Elle était persuadée que, au mieux les autres élèves l'aimaient bien, au pire ils l'ignoraient, et les autres ne la connaissaient pas.

Et puis, elle se souvenait de ces yeux noirs, c'était ceux qui l'avait observée le soir du festin, lorsqu'elle avait ressenti ce trouble. Cette idée la rendait mal à l'aise.

Il arriva plusieurs fois à Vanille, pendant les jours qui suivirent, de recroiser ce garçon.

Un soir, dans la grande salle, il était assis presque face à elle sur la table d'en face. Il lui jeta un regard dédaigneux quand il s'aperçut qu'elle le regardait, et Vanille n'avait pu s'empêcher de le fixer plus ou moins discrètement pendant tout le repas. Elle demanda à Leanne ce qu'elle en pensait, mais bien qu'ayant repéré de qui il s'agissait, elle ne remarqua rien de spécial. Elle demanda à Ambre son avis, qui ne se priva pas :

\- Je suis certaine que c'est dans ta tête. Ou alors, il te plaît, et tu inventes des histoires avec lui inconsciemment.

Vanille rougit et nia en bloc en secouant la tête.

Et ainsi jusqu'au vendredi. Heureusement, les cours et la perspective de la mystérieuse réunion réussirent en partie à lui faire penser à autre chose qu'à cet énergumène à qui son cerveau accordait bien trop d'importance.

Le vendredi soir, la classe de Vanille quitta son dernier cours et se dirigea ensemble vers la fameuse salle numéro quatre. Ils furent rapidement rejoints par les cinquième année de Poufsouffle, Serpentard et Gryffondor.

En attendant que les organisateurs se montrent, les élèves faisaient part de leurs théories sur le sujet de la réunion (Leanne avait été particulièrement productive en la matière et avait élaboré pas moins de sept hypothèses, qu'elle présentait à qui voulait l'écouter). Ils n'en avaient que peu d'information (la note écrite à la main, le fait que ce soit obligatoire) et personne ne semblait avoir réussit à trouver quelqu'un pour les informer un peu plus.

\- Vous pensez à quoi vous ? demanda Olivier, un des amis Serdaigle de Vanille. Nous on penche sur un test surprise pour faire des prédictions sur les BUSE.

\- Ou une présentation clandestine de métiers non-officiels, ajouta Octave, son camarade de chambre.

\- Aucune idée, s'amusa Vanille, ou alors peut-être une réprimande générale sur une première semaine catastrophique ?

Olivier pâlit.

\- Tu crois ? J'ai raté mes premiers devoir de métamorphose…

Vanille s'apprêtait à le rassurer quand elle remarqua qu'Ambre, qui était jusque là adossée au mur l'air indifférente, s'était soudainement redressée, et semblait alerte et attentive, regardant derrière la foule.

Celle-ci s'écartait pour laisser passer trois élèves, qui semblaient plus âgés qu'eux.

Le premier était assez petit et blond, et avait une clé en argent dans la main. Derrière lui, une grande rousse à la démarche légère le suivait, et, fermant la marche, le garçon à la peau sombre et au regard froid.

Vanille n'en cru pas ses yeux : c'était lui qui était derrière cette réunion ? Mais qui était-il à la fin ? Pourquoi continuait-il à apparaître autour d'elle et semblait-il toujours vouloir la faire disparaître en retour ? Encore une fois, elle essaya de l'ignorer, mais quand il passa près d'elle pour passer la porte que le blond avait ouverte, elle leva les yeux et vit un rictus qui ressemblait presque à de la haine.

Encore une fois, elle chercha Leanne du regard pour s'assurer qu'enfin elle aurait vu la même chose qu'elle, mais celle-ci haussa les épaules ; si elle avait bien reconnu le garçon, elle n'avait rien remarqué de spécial. Vanille soupira, se dit, finalement, qu'elle se faisait peut-être des idées. Elle se laissa emporter par la foule qui se pressait pour entrer. Elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Mais une chose était sûre, cette réunion ne serait pas une partie de plaisir.


	3. La réunion

La pièce ne contenait que des chaises, tournées face à une petite estrade devant le tableau. Vanille en visa une en plein milieu de la salle, pour se noyer dans la foule, et s'y rendit en observant devant elle. Sur l'estrade se tenaient debout et alignés une dizaine d'élèves, tous immobiles et observateurs.

Le blond, au milieu, se tenait droit comme un chef, le menton relevé. Il avait une mâchoire carrée, un visage doux et, malgré sa taille, sa prestance était frappante. Les mains jointes derrière son dos, sa posture annonçait qu'il dominerait la réunion.

La grande rousse se tenait juste à sa droite, sa baguette à la main, souriante. Elle avait un nez fin, des tâches de rousseur, et dépassait aisément en taille le blond. Elle dévisageait chacun des élèves qui s'installaient, comme si elle essayait de tous les garder en mémoire. Ses yeux passaient régulièrement d'un élève à un autre, imperturbables. Elle était placée assez près du chef pour que l'on puisse deviner une certaine proximité entre les deux, leurs coudes se touchaient presque.

Encore à droite, deux filles presque identiques, aux cheveux noirs tirant sur le bleu fusillaient du regard ceux qui n'étaient pas encore assis. Elles faisaient penser à deux soeurs siamoises, tant leurs mouvements se suivaient, leurs yeux s'arrêtaient sur les mêmes personnes, et les expressions qui défilaient sur leurs visages étaient identiques. Vanille leur trouva un air mauvais.

Derrière elles se tenait le garçon à la peau noire et aux yeux froids. Il regardait droit devant lui, les bras croisés, sans chercher à rencontrer le regard de quiconque, ce qui rassura Vanille. Elle ne savait toujours pas qui il était, et pourquoi il l'avait ainsi autant croisée et perturbée ces derniers jours, et espérait pouvoir le découvrir aujourd'hui. Mais malgré tout ça, elle n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de lui trouver un attrait indescriptible. Cette fascination la troublait, plus encore à ce moment précis, où elle allait enfin savoir qui il était. Pourquoi était-il si attirant ? Exerçait-il sur elle un quelconque sortilège ? Elle frissonna à cette pensée. Puis, elle se demanda si, tout simplement, Ambre n'avait pas mis le doigt sur quelque chose. Son cerveau devait inventer toute sortes de scénarios pour se cacher d'une attirance banale. Se rendant compte qu'elle le fixait, encore une fois, elle détourna le regard et se concentra sur les autres.

A gauche du chef, une fille avec une queue de cheval trop haute et des lunettes bleues écrivait sur un parchemin qui se tenait magiquement droit et solide devant elle. De temps en temps, elle relevait les yeux vers le groupe d'élève qui commençait enfin à s'asseoir.

Un garçon, derrière elle, aux épaules larges et à la carrure de brute, lisait avec intérêt ce qui était écrit sur le parchemin.

Encore à gauche, un garçon et une fille, qui ne pouvaient être qu'en couple au vu de leurs mains serrées, discutait en riant. Le garçon avait des boucles claires et des cils interminables, et la fille portait un serre-tête orné de fleurs et des boucles d'oreilles en plume. Les regards complices qu'ils se lançaient laissaient paraître leur évidente affection.

Et tout à gauche, un garçon qui rappelait vaguement quelque chose à Vanille soutint son regard.

Elle sursauta.

Prise d'un étrange et soudain sentiment de flagrant délit, elle détourna les yeux, essayant de se souvenir d'où elle connaissait ce garçon. Il avait l'air plus jeune que les autres, était brun avec des mèches qui tombaient sur les côtés de la tête. Vanille osa le regarder à nouveau, et vit qu'il était pâle et cerné, et qu'il arborait un sourire rieur sans la lâcher du regard. Regard qu'ils échangèrent, pendant plusieurs secondes, lui amusé, elle incertaine.

Les bavardages et installations ayant laissé place à un silence poli et curieux, le chef s'avança au devant de l'estrade, coupant court aux réflexions de Vanille, qui lui porta son attention.

\- Bonsoir à tous, merci de votre présence ici ce soir. Je m'appelle Jules Wincher, septième année, Serpentard.

Il balaya de la main le groupe qui se tenait derrière lui.

\- Nous sommes ici pour vous présenter un Club.

Un murmure s'éleva dans les rangs, une réunion pour présenter un club, ce n'était pas courant. Toutes les associations étaient plus ou moins connues et faisaient l'objet d'un affichage au début de l'année pour les inscriptions, pas de réunions de présentation énigmatiques.

\- Il s'agit d'un club créé il y a presque cent-cinquante ans, poursuivi-t-il d'une voix lente et mystérieuse, qui réunit cinq des plus grandes écoles de sorcellerie du monde - Poudlard, Beauxbâtons, Durmstrang, Mahoutokoro et l'Institut des Sorcières de Salem. Ce Club existe dans chacune de ces écoles, indépendamment. Il a traversé et survécu à plusieurs guerres, a compris dans ses membres les plus grands sorciers de notre ère, et travaille en collaboration avec le ministère de la magie, plus précisément avec le Département des Mystères.

Il laissa un temps, balayant du regard l'ensemble des élèves. Son visage reflétait toute sa fierté d'être dans ce club. Fierté teintée de suffisance, semblait-t-il à Vanille.

\- Un club secret, dont toute personne n'en faisant pas partie ne peut en connaître l'existence.

Une deuxième vague de murmure monta. La rousse eut un petit geste de baguette qui attira l'attention de Vanille, et elle vit la serrure de la porte se refermer. Etonnée et passablement inquiète, elle lança un coup de coude à Leanne, qui l'ignora, absorbée par ce qui se disait.

\- Aussi il m'est imposé, ce que je comprends et respecte, de vous prévenir maintenant, continua le chef. Avant de vous expliquer ce en quoi consiste ce club, vous devez savoir que nous tenons à ce qu'il garde sa discrétion. Aussi, et en toute légalité, je vous demanderai de signer ce papier.

Il inclina la tête vers la fille aux lunettes bleues qui, la plume relevée, semblait satisfaite de son parchemin.

\- Signer un papier pour nous retrouver recouverts de boutons ? s'éleva une voix grincheuse derrière Vanille. Merci, on connaît le truc !

En effet, l'histoire du club secret de Harry Potter continuait à faire parler de lui à Poudlard.

\- Ce papier vous enchantera, en effet, répondit honnêtement le chef, pour que lorsque vous parlerez du club entre vous, aucune personne n'ayant pas participé à cette réunion ne puisse vous comprendre. Il n'entendra qu'un charabia.

\- Mais si on décide de ne pas faire partie de votre Club, après cette réunion nous le connaîtrons bien, osa une petite voix du fond de la salle.

La fille à la gauche du chef, celle aux lunettes et au parchemin, s'avança.

\- Je suis Oreste, septième année, Serdaigle. Je suis secrétaire du club et chargée des relations avec le Ministère de la Magie. Il sera exercé sur vous, dans le cas où vous ne voudriez pas entrer dans le club, un sortilège d'Oubliette très contrôlé et en présence d'un agent du ministère de la magie.

Un grondement mécontent s'éleva dans la salle.

\- Ce sortilège vous sera appliqué avec votre pleine conscience, par un Oubliator expert, qui s'assurera de votre parfait état de santé mentale après le sort, assura-t-elle d'une voix forte pour recouvrir les protestations. Seuls cette réunion et vos discussions entre vous à ce propos seront effacées. Une fois le sortilège appliqué, nous vous dirons qu'un groupe secret dont vous ne voulez pas faire partie tient à rester secret. Aussi, ce sortilège nous permet de nous assurer que dans le cas où vous écririez à notre sujet, vous ne pourriez pas relire vos notes après l'Oubliette.

\- Avez-vous un document officiel nous prouvant que ce vous faites est légal ? s'exclama Olivier, le camarade de Serdaigle de Vanille.

Le fille aux lunettes - Oreste - se pencha sur son sac et en sorti un rouleau de parchemin.

\- Vous êtes invités à consulter ce document à la fin de la réunion.

Le silence se fit. Vanille était partagée entre le sentiment frustrant d'avoir été piégée, et une envie irrésistible de savoir en quoi consistait ce Club. Pour la première fois en quatre ans, son attention était à son maximum. Ou du moins, bien plus haute que d'habitude.

\- Nous savons que ces informations peuvent être difficiles à accepter, poursuivit Jules, le chef. Aussi, je vous invite à une réflexion : si le ministère lui-même, depuis plus de cent ans, envoie un Oubliator au sein de notre club, c'est qu'il s'agit là d'un intérêt qui le concerne et qui peut vous dépasser. Si vous ne faites pas partie de ce club, vous n'avez pas à en connaître l'existence.

La tournure fit tiquer Vanille. Ce club était donc d'intérêt public, assez important pour que le ministère lui-même en régule les informations. Et il s'autorisait même à mépriser les droits fondamentaux les plus basiques des sorciers, en leur imposant un sort, non seulement sans leur demander leur avis, mais en l'ignorant lorsqu'il était émis. Vanille trouva le terme parfait qui les définissait à cet instant : l'arrogance.

Que se passait-il dans ce club pour avoir autant de pouvoir et d'autorité ?

Le parchemin passait de main en main, sous le regard d'Oreste, la fille aux lunettes bleues, qui le suivait. Quand tout le monde eut signé, l'attention fut reportée sur le chef, mais celui-ci s'était écarté. Un des garçons du club, celui aux épaules larges qui lisait le parchemin au début, avait brandit sa baguette sur le tableau noir, et sur celui-ci apparut un tracé qui prenait toute la hauteur du tableau.

C'était un blason, au fond violet et bordé de noir, sur lequel étaient croisées deux baguettes, au-dessus d'un chaudron. Sous ce chaudron, un feu animé illuminait la salle, faisant à Vanille se rendre compte que la lumière des chandeliers de la pièce s'était atténuée.

Au-dessus du dessin était écrit " **Club des Créateurs** ".

Les membres du Club, alignés et synchrones, détachèrent leur capes d'un unique geste et dévoilèrent chacun une cravate aux rayures obliques, violettes et noires, et l'écusson épinglé sur le torse.

Les murmures s'étaient tus, laissant place à l'admiration de la mise en scène. Peu épatée, Vanille ne put s'empêcher de rouler les yeux en remarquant les expressions de ses amies : Leanne était ébahie, à en voir son regard obnubilé et sa bouche entrouverte, et Ambre n'avait jamais eu l'air si concentrée, les lèvres pincées, les sourcils presque froncés. Vanille reporta son attention sur la présentation.

\- Nous sommes membres du Club des Créateurs, annonça le chef. Il réunit des étudiants de cinquième, sixième et septième année inventant, créant des sortilèges et des potions. Notre passion commune pour la magie nous a réunit pour pouvoir l'étudier en finesse et en détail, nous améliorons des sorts et potions existants, nous poussons nos recherches dans des domaines encore méconnus, et repoussons certaines limites de la magie.

\- Nos recherches sont validées et encouragées par le ministère, poursuivit Oreste, qui semblait avoir ce sujet à coeur, qui nous surveille également pour ne pas nous voir nous pencher vers des domaines dangereux et interdits. Aussi, lorsque nous créons quelque chose d'utilité publique, le ministère nous rachète les droits, nous recevons en échange un fond d'argent permettant au Club de vivre, et le droit de poursuivre les recherches.

Ils laissèrent sa place à la rousse, qui s'éclaircit la gorge :

\- Je suis Morgane, septième année, Serpentard.

Elle dégageait la même prestance que le chef, qui la regardait en coin, un air indescriptible figeant son visage. Il sembla à Vanille qu'il remuait faiblement les lèvres quand elle parlait. Ils avaient certainement répété leur texte plusieurs fois.

\- Le Club des Créateur est présidé par le Maître Créateur.

Elle se pencha vers le chef.

\- Il est élu par les autres membres de septième année, les Grands Créateurs (la rousse qui parlait, le chef, la fille aux lunettes bleues et le garçon qui se trouvait derrière elle s'avancèrent), et ceux de sixième année, les Jeunes Créateurs (s'avancèrent à leur tour les deux jumelles diaboliques, le couple et le garçon à la peau sombre qui jeta un oeil à Vanille, ce qui la fit frissonner). Les membres de cinquième année sont les Novices.

Elle se tut et évalua l'assemblée. Tout le monde suivait avec attention ce qui se disait.

\- Le directeur ou la directrice de l'Ecole, poursuivit-t-elle, possède les pleins pouvoir en ce qui concerne les admissions et les thématiques de recherches de Club, mais il ne se réserve ce droit qu'en cas extrême. En d'autres termes, il ou elle a le droit de radier un membre ou d'interdire des recherches qui ne lui semblent pas appropriées. En dehors de cela, le Club est géré entièrement en interne.

Le chef reprit la parole :

\- Si votre magie est puissante, que vous aimez comprendre et découvrir, si vous aimeriez pousser vos connaissances dans un domaine au-delà de ce que disent les livre, songez à ce Club. Il existe des branches de la magie encore inexplorées à ce jour. Vous pouvez vous concentrer sur de la pratique, ou sur de la recherche. Le Club possède sa propre bibliothèque, très fournie, et il arrive que des entrevues avec des sorciers du Département des Mystères soient organisées.

Justement, Oreste, s'avança :

\- Pour pouvoir prétendre à une admission au Club des Créateurs, il y a plusieurs conditions à respecter.

Elle tendit sa baguette vers le tableau où une liste s'inscrivit à côté du blason en même temps qu'elle parlait :

\- Vous devez faire votre demande avant le 31 Octobre, sur papier. Vos professeurs doivent nous assurer que vous êtes sérieux, attentifs (Vanille déglutit), et avez de bonnes notes, voire excellentes. Nous vous réservons un entretien, et enfin choisirons qui accédera au Club. Evidemment, pour pouvoir y rester en sixième année, vous devez avoir toutes vos BUSEs, donc aucune notes sous Acceptable, avec deux Optimals en Potion et en Sortilèges.

Certains élèves eurent l'air choqués.

\- Il est possible de déroger à cette règle. Si votre projet ne nécessite pas d'avoir de connaissance en Histoire de la Magie ou Divination, par exemple, il n'est pas obligatoire d'avoir ces BUSEs. Evidemment, rien ne vous empêche d'étudier la Divination au Club des Créateurs.

La Poufsouffle assise devant Vanille secoua ses longs cheveux l'air satisfait.

\- Aussi, sachez que nous n'avons ni d'affectif minimum, ni maximum. Si aucun d'entre vous ne peut accéder à ce Club, nous ne vous accepterons pas pour remplir nos effectifs.

Un nouvelle fois, la tournure de la phrase fit tiquer Vanille.

"iEt si personne ne VEUT accéder à votre Club ? Peut-être que ça n'intéresse personne de faire partie du Club des Crâneurs./i" pensa-t-elle. L'arrogance qui se dégageait était de plus en plus palpable. Malgré ça, elle commençait à éprouver une forte envie de découvrir en détail ce sur quoi travaillait le Club. Des branches de la magie encore inexplorées ? C'était le genre d'idée qui la motivaient à étudier aussi durement.

Le chef reprit sa place, devant des autres. Il regarda l'assemblée d'un air satisfait.

\- Avez-vous des questions ?

Leanne leva la main.

\- Pouvons-nous accéder au Club sans avoir trouvé de thème sur lequel travailler ?

\- Les Novices ne travaillent pas en autonomie sur leurs propres thèmes, répondit la rousse. Ils assistent les Jeunes et Grands Créateurs dans les leurs, cela permet d'apprendre la démarche expérimentale et d'aider dans les recherches. Un peu comme un rôle d'assistant. Mais rien ne vous empêche de réfléchir à ce sur quoi vous voulez travailler et à commencer à vous documenter pendant ce temps.

\- Et pouvons-nous savoir sur quoi vous travaillez actuellement ? poursuivit Leanne.

\- Non.

Le chef avait prononcé ce non d'un ton sans appel. Tout le monde comprit qu'il faudrait faire partie du Club pour savoir.

\- Par rapport à l'entretien, demanda un Serpentard quand il fut désigné, est-ce qu'on aura des indications sur sa nature quand on aura posé notre candidature ? Ça sera un test, ou plus une entrevue pour analyser notre personnalité ?

\- Vous pouvez juste savoir maintenant, dit la rousse après que Jules lui ait fait un signe de la tête, que ce ne seront pas des tests sur votre niveau de magie, vos connaissances ou vos capacités, il nous suffit pour cela d'avoir accès à vos notes.

Une Gryffondor leva la main :

\- Et si on change d'avis après coup ?

Jules fronça les sourcils.

\- Nous vous conseillons de bien réfléchir avant de poser votre candidature. Si vous hésitez, ne le faites pas. Une fois intégrés dans le Club, vous le faire oublier sera plus difficile, il y aura beaucoup plus de souvenirs à passer sous le sortilège d'Oubliettes.

Personne d'autre n'eut de question, et ceci signa la fin de la réunion. Le chef leur demanda encore une fois de faire preuve de discrétion, et les pria de ne pas les aborder en groupe à chaque fois qu'ils croiseraient un membre du Club.. Ils désignèrent Oreste comme réceptrice des courriers, que ce soit les questions ou les demande d'adhésion.

Les élèves se levèrent alors pour partir. En passant devant l'estrade, Vanille observa l'écusson sur le torse de Jules, le chef, d'un peu plus près : des étoiles jaillissaient des deux baguettes croisées, et des gouttes de potion s'échappaient du chaudron.

Le blason des Créateurs est identique pour tous les Clubs des cinq écoles, lui dit Jules. Il a été créé par une étudiante de l'Institut des Sorcières de Salem.

Ambre, qui s'était arrêtée à côté de Vanille pour écouter Jules, s'étonna :

\- Vous portez les cravates et l'écusson du Club en permanence ? Je suppose qu'ils sont invisibles pour les non-membres.

\- Effectivement, sourit Jules.

Il lança un regard appuyé à Vanille, sans que celle-ci ne puisse comprendre pourquoi. Gênée, elle se tourna vers la porte et fit face au garçon qu'elle avait voulu éviter, celui qui l'avait troublée.

Elle essaya de le contourner, mais n'y arriva pas, doublée de chaque côté par les élèves qui sortaient. Elle essaya de faire demi-tour, mais fut encore bloquée, et tenta de s'infiltrer dans la file des élèves qui partaient, elle se prit les pied... dans ses propres pieds, et tomba sur les fesses.

« _Je suis ridicule._ »

Elle se sentit alors être soulevée par les épaules et remise debout. Elle osa alors lever les yeux et croiser le regard de celui qui l'avait aidée. Le regard de ce garçon qui lui avait dit de ne plus s'aviser de le heurter. Celui-ci avait perdu toute sa froideur des derniers jours. Sans préambule, dès qu'il fut certain d'avoir son attention, il lui dit :

\- N'oublie pas de poser ta candidature. On ne voudrait pas manquer quelqu'un comme _toi_.

Son ton était clairement méprisant, tinté de sarcasme. Il lui tourna le dos. Complètement interloquée, Vanille ne répondit rien et sortit rejoindre les autres.

En chemin, elle se répéta dans sa tête ce qu'elle aurait pu lui répondre : "Non mais pour qui tu te prends?" "Qu'est-ce que tu sais de moi?" "Pourquoi je voudrais faire partie d'un Club de prétentieux?" "Pourquoi tu me lances des regards assassins et après tu me rabaisse ?" Frustrée de la lenteur de sa répartie, se dit que oui, elle voudrait peut-être faire partie du Club.

Si seulement ils avaient moins l'air de se prendre pour les réincarnations de Merlin lui-même.


	4. Mais de qui parles-tu ?

Pendant le repas, les discutions ne manquèrent pas de parler du Club, sans aucune discrétion malgré les demandes du chef. Vanille se dit qu'effectivement, pour garder leur existence secrète, ils faisaient bien de prendre des précautions.

\- C'est inadmissible, nous faire subir ces sortilèges, alors qu'on n'a rien demandé à personne ! s'énervait Olivier.

\- Le sortilège d'Oubliettes n'est pas un sortilège anodin. Toucher au cerveau peut avoir des conséquences graves. J'ai entendu parler d'un sorcier qui a finit à Sainte-Mangouste après avoir raté son sortilège qui s'est retourné contre lui, renchérit une fille du dortoir de Vanille.

\- Si l'Oubliator refuse de retirer beaucoup de souvenirs d'un coup, c'est bien la preuve que c'est dangereux...

Les autres exprimèrent leur mécontentement et la discussion tourna autour des raisons de rejoindre ou non le Club. Vanille les écouta. Pour la plupart, ils n'étaient pas intéressés par un club de magie qui leur semblait être plus un club de devoir supplémentaire, tant le niveau demandé pour y accéder était haut. Ils en étaient d'autant plus énervés d'avoir dû signer ce parchemin.

Certains furent plus hésitants, comme Leanne, qui n'avait pas été spécialement rebutée par le coup du parchemin mais doutait de ses capacités à obtenir des Optimals à ses BUSE en potion et sortilège. Ambre, d'habitude discrète, fit quant à elle part de son enthousiasme.

\- Non mais imaginez ! Créer de la magie ! Inventer des sorts ou des potions, ça peut être très utile et même sauver des vies.

Tous les autres hochèrent la tête, utile oui, mais la plupart semblaient se dire que d'autres s'en chargeraient mieux qu'eux.

Le sujet du Club des Créateur revint régulièrement dans les jours qui suivirent. Curieusement, plus le temps passait, moins Vanille ressentait l'excitation de pouvoir appartenir à un club de création de magie. La perspective de découvrir les limites et les possibilités de la magie avait toujours été un sujet passionnant pour elle, depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'elle était une sorcière. Elle était poussée par une envie de connaissance, et malgré son problème d'inattention en cours, plus les années passaient et plus ce qu'elle apprenait l'enthousiasmait.

Malgré cela, un sentiment étrange la parcourait régulièrement, comme si au fond d'elle-même, elle savait qu'elle devrait oublier ce Club, ne pas chercher à en savoir plus, ou pire, à en faire partie. Cette sensation incommodante ne trouvait pas d'explication logique. Peut-être était-ce les membres, qui ne lui avaient pas inspiré confiance, ou bien le fait que cela pouvait nuire à ses BUSEs que de se concentrer sur autre chose… Elle ne savait pas.

Les semaines passèrent, pendant lesquelles Vanille changeait constamment d'avis. L'exaltante perspective de faire partie d'un Club de création l'emballait régulièrement. Vers la mi-octobre, un soir où elle travaillait en groupe dans la salle commune, pendant une énième discussion à propos du Club, Octave souleva un point qui revenait souvent dans ses réflexions :

\- Vous n'avez pas trouvé que le Club semblait vraiment… Prétentieux?

Tandis que les autres hochaient les épaules, Vanille s'exclama :

\- Oui, je suis entièrement d'accord !

Elle se souvenait de l'impression désagréable qu'ils lui avaient donnée.

\- "Si vous ne faites pas partie du Club, vous n'avez pas à en connaître l'existence" imita-t-elle. "Si vous ne pouvez accéder à ce Club on ne vous acceptera pas par manque de membre." Comme si on avait forcément tous envie d'en faire partie.

\- Parce que toi, tu ne veux pas ? demande Leanne.

\- Je n'en sais rien encore.

\- Arrête ! A chaque fois qu'on en parle tu pars dans ta tête comme si tu essayais de te convaincre d'y aller, ça se lit sur ton visage. Je ne vois même pas pourquoi tu n'as pas encore envoyé ta demande.

\- Ce qui n'a plutôt marqué, reprit Octave tandis que Vanille réfléchissait aux têtes qu'elle faisait, c'est le fait qu'ils mettent vraiment en avant leur appartenance à un grand Club, ça donne vraiment l'impression que c'est leur argument principal : le prestige. Ils se donnent à eux-même une importance immense, qui est floue quand on sait que le club est SECRET, et ça leur donne une pseudo-autorité sur tout le monde… Moi ça m'énerve. Se donner à soi-même une importance, il y a des fois où ça me fait presque penser aux théories sang-pur.

\- Mais si tout ce qu'ils disent est vrai, ils la méritent peut-être cette autorité, souligna Leanne.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu as une autorité, justifiée ou non, que tu dois t'en prévaloir pour dominer ceux qui ne sont pas comme toi, affirma sagement Ambre.

Tous replongèrent dans la sombre année qui avait précédé leur entrée à Poudlard. L'année du règne de Voldemort restait profondément ancrée dans leurs mémoires, malgré leur jeune âge.

Les discutions allèrent et vinrent au fil des réflexions de chacun. Les jours passèrent, avec toujours plus de devoirs et des cours de plus en plus difficiles. Le niveau exigé par les BUSEs était incroyablement haut. Vanille se surprenait même à écouter attentivement en cours pour ne pas avoir à comprendre par elle-même plus tard de quoi il s'agissait.

C'était la fin du mois d'octobre, le pluie tombait sans relâche depuis des jours, et le festin d'Halloween arrivait à grand pas. C'était aussi, et Vanille s'efforçait de pas pas y penser, l'approche de la date limite d'inscription au Club des Créateurs.

Elle était encore concentrée sur le sujet du cours qui venait de se finir quand, en sortant de la salle, elle pensa à quelque chose qu'elle avait oublié.

\- Il y a un des membres qui ne s'est pas avancé, pendant la réunion. Je me demande en quelle année il était, fit-elle en regardant Leanne et Ambre.

Elles la fixèrent , déconcertées, en continuant à avancer.

\- Mais si, pendant la réunion du Club des Créateurs. Vous vous souvenez, ils ont présenté tous les membres mais pas celui qui était tout à gauche, un brun à l'air jeune.

\- Il n'y avait pas de brun, fit prudemment Leanne, les sourcils froncés. Pas dont je me souvienne.

Vanille regarda Ambre, qui secoua négativement la tête.

\- Si, je suis certaine de l'avoir vu, il souriait en nous regardant.

\- Peut-être as-tu vu un des élèves pendant l'installation qui faisait le malin ? Un élève de notre année, puisqu'il avait l'air jeune.

Vanille réfléchit.

\- Non, il était là quand on est entrés dans la salle.

\- Et après ? Pendant la présentation ?

\- Je le sais plus, hésita Vanille en se concentrant.

\- S'ils avaient oublié de le présenter, on l'aurait remarqué, ils n'étaient pas si nombreux.

\- Oui, peut-être...

Vanille n'arrivait pas à se rappeler de l'avoir vu après le début de la réunion, quand ils avaient échangé un regard.

Ayant un temps libre et bien trop de devoir à faire, elles décidèrent de se rendre à la bibliothèque. Après une heure studieuse, Vanille se déconcentra. Son devoir commençait à l'agacer. Pour se changer les idées, elle se leva et parcouru les rayons de livres à la recherche d'un ouvrage capable de la distraire un moment. En retournant à leur table, elle remarqua que la table en face d'elle était occupée : le garçon du Club, le brun aux yeux cernés était assis et étudiait.

Rassurée de ne pas l'avoir inventé, elle se rassit et posa son livre devant elle, assez relevé pour qu'il cache sa bouche. Elle fixait le garçon et pris une inspiration pour le désigner discrètement à Leanne et Ambre quand il releva la tête et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

Vanille se figea. Lentement, il fit non de la tête, sans la lâcher du regard. Puis, il retourna à son parchemin.

Vanille retenait son souffle. Comment avait-il pu déceler qu'elle allait parler de lui ? Pourquoi avait-il ainsi hoché la tête, pour la faire taire ? Comment avait-il fait pour lever les yeux exactement au moment où elle comptait parler ? Une coïncidence ? Comment…

\- Van ?

Leanne la regardait, étonnée.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Oui oui, murmura-t-elle. Ca va, j'ai… trouvé un livre sympa.

Elle vit Leanne, suspicieuse, en lire le titre : _Métamorphose et Temporalité Chapitre 1 : Faire durer un sort._

Vanille eu un gloussement incontrôlé (et ridicule), ce qui acheva de déconcerter Leanne, et fit semblant de lire son livre pour cacher sa gêne.

Du coin de l'oeil, elle vit le garçon tenter vainement de retenir un rictus moqueur.

Décidément, ce Club commençait à vraiment lui courir sur le haricot. Déjà, le sortilège d'Oubliettes obligatoire qu'elle allait sûrement subir contre son gré. Ensuite, ce club aux membres si prétentieux alors qu'ils pourraient attirer bien plus de monde en restant humble. Et puis, ce garçon à la peau noire et au regard glacial qui avait commencé par la fusiller du regard pour ensuite lui dire de rentrer dans le Club comme si de rien n'était, juste pour se moquer d'elle, et qui continuait encore aujourd'hui à revenir régulièrement dans ses pensées, irrémédiablement. Et puis cet autre garçon moqueur qui apparaissait et disparaissait au gré du vent, sans que personne ne semble l'apercevoir en dehors de Vanille. Et qui avait réussit à la dissuader de parler de lui sans qu'elle ne comprenne comment. Rien de l'obligeait à obéir. Et pourtant, elle s'était tu.

Grommelante, Vanille se rendit à son dernier cours de la journée. Elle tenta vainement de se concentrer, retrouvant à son grand désarroi ses vieilles habitudes. Le professeur McGonagall se montra déçue face à sa déconcentration, elle avait sans doute commencé à avoir un certain espoir pour l'attention de Vanille.

A la fin du cours en sortant de la salle, elle se retrouva soudainement nez à nez avec le garçon brun. Il ne la vit pas, ou peut-être l'ignora-t-il, et passa derrière elle rapidement. Elle fonça sur Leanne pour s'agripper à elle et chercha Ambre des yeux, elle n'était pas là, tant pis, elle se retourna vers là où était parti le garçon et avança rapidement dans cette direction, sans lâcher Leanne qui protestait.

\- Lâche-moi, je peux avancer seule !

\- Je voudrais te montrer… commença Vanille.

Mais elle l'avait perdu. Il n'y avait pourtant pas grand monde dans ce couloir, et le prochain croisement était trop loin pour qu'il l'ait déjà dépassé. Elle fouilla du regard l'autre côté du couloir, la foule se dissipait, mais pas de trace du garçon brun. Les élèves qui étaient sortis des autres salles de cours étaient sans doute des premières ou deuxième année, ils les aurait dépassée d'une tête au moins.

\- C'était lui, celui que vous n'avez pas vu pendant la réunion !

\- Encore cette histoire !

\- Vanille, il n'y avait personne de plus que ceux qu'on nous a présentés, affirma Ambre qui les avait rejointes.

\- Je vous dit que si, affirma Vanille, furieuse. Il était même à la bibliothèque tout à l'heure.

\- Ah ? Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas montré à ce moment-là ?

\- Il...

Vanille hésita. Elle se sentait bête de n'avoir rien dit, d'avoir fait ce qu'il semblait vouloir.

\- Il avait l'air de vouloir être tranquille et ne pas être dérangé...

Les deux autres se regardèrent, interloquées.

\- Tu es étrange en ce moment, Vanille.

Celle-ci ne répondit rien.

Oui elle était étrange, étrange et agacée d'être dérangée ainsi dans ses actes et ses pensées. Ce qui aurait dû être le début d'une année studieuse, difficile mais passionnante, s'était avérée être surprenante et prise de tête.

Elle espérait presque être enfin tranquille quand l'Oubliator lui ferait oublier ce fichu Club.


	5. Les lettres

Les événements du début d'année lui avaient fait oublier d'envoyer des nouvelles à sa famille. Etant moldus, ils n'avaient pas de moyen de la contacter directement (et avaient refusé l'idée de Vanille de s'acheter une chouette). Ils attendaient toujours une lettre de Vanille pour pouvoir lui donner de leurs nouvelles et lui envoyer des cadeaux.

Se disant qu'il était temps, elle se dirigea seule vers la volière, une chouette du soir arriverait dans la matinée avant leur départ au travail.

Elle s'installa sur un des bancs devant la porte de la volière et sorti parchemin et plume. Elle hésita et décida d'écrire à ses parents que tout allait bien. Après tout, ils ne pourraient pas comprendre son écriture si elle parlait du Club, à cause du sort. Elle rédigea donc une lettre rassurante à ses parents, et une seconde, un peu plus véridique et détaillée, à son frère. Autant elle voulait que ses parents ne s'inquiètent pas trop pour elle, autant elle répugnait mentir à son frère. Ils se soutenaient beaucoup l'un l'autre, ayant été très proches avant le départ de Vanille pour Poudlard, et cette séparation les avait beaucoup touchés. Son frère savait tout de sa vie à Poudlard, et connaissait même la théorie de beaucoup de sortilèges, et elle suivait avec attention tout ce qui se passait dans le monde moldu, les modes, la politique, internet, la culture.

Elle se sentait déçue d'avoir aujourd'hui un sujet qu'elle ne pourrait partager avec lui. C'est avec une certaine rancoeur qu'elle ferma les lettres et alla les remettre à sa chouette. Puis, elle la regarda s'envoler au loin.

Elle ressortit de la volière en essuyant la larme qui venait de tomber sur sa joue. Elle s'apprêtait à partir quand elle s'aperçut que quelqu'un était assis sur un des bancs du couloir. Elle aurait sans doute continué son chemin s'il ne s'agissait pas du fameux garçon brun aux cernes et à la peau blanche.

Elle le fixa un instant, complètement malpolie. Il était maigre, ses cheveux tombaient tristement sur le côté de sa tête, et il n'était pas vraiment beau.

Le garçon ne l'avait pas remarquée. Il avait posé ses coudes sur ses genoux, et semblait profondément plongé dans ses réflexions. Saisissant l'opportunité, et usant de son culot qui passait souvent pour de l'assurance, alors qu'il s'agissait seulement de cacher une timidité banale, elle s'approcha de lui et s'assit sur le banc. Avant qu'elle n'aie pu trouver ce qu'elle allait dire, le garçon parla :

\- Salut Vanille.

Wow! Elle sursauta, d'une part parce qu'il n'avait pas levé les yeux vers elle, et ensuite parce qu'elle était persuadée de ne pas connaître ce garçon. Comment connaissait-il son nom ?

\- Comment connais-tu mon nom ?

Après tout, pourquoi formuler différemment ce qui se passe dans notre tête.

\- C'est une école, pas un repère d'agents secrets.

Un point pour lui.

\- Mais moi je ne te connais pas.

\- Je suis peut-être un agent secret, alors.

Vanille resta bouche bée.

\- Tu n'aimes pas l'humour ? C'est dommage. Je m'appelle Nathan.

\- Et tu fais partie du Club des Créateurs, alors ?

Il soupira.

\- Oui, j'en suis membre.

Le ton qu'il avait prit dégageait une pointe de déception. Vanille se demanda pourquoi, mais sa curiosité avait besoin d'être épanchée.

\- Pourquoi ne t'ont-ils pas présenté ?

\- Parce que je n'en avais pas envie.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je préfère garder ma discrétion.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je préfère être tranquille.

\- Oh.

Ce ne furent pas des réponses très satisfaisantes. Vanille changea d'angle d'attaque :

\- Comment ça se fait que mes amies ne t'aient pas remarqué ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, j'aime garder une certaine discrétion.

\- D'accord, mais comment tu as fait pour qu'elles ne te remarquent pas ?

\- Personne ne me remarque vraiment.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je préfère.

Encore une fois, la curiosité de Vanille fut inapaisée. Il répondait nonchalamment et directement, mais apportait plus de questions que de réponses.

\- Est-ce que tu es un fantôme ?

Cette fois, la remarque fit réagir Nathan, qui releva la tête vers elle et explosa dans un rire joyeux. Loin d'être frustrée, car ce n'était pas un rire méprisant, Vanille se prit au jeu et pouffa.

\- D'accord, c'était une question idiote.

\- Tu en as d'autres ?

Ce n'était pas une remarque lassée ni même ennuyée ; le ton qu'il avait employé laissait entendre que les questionnements de Vanille étaient les bienvenues. Même, qu'il les attendait.

\- Pourquoi moi je te vois, mais pas les autres ?

\- Ils me voient, mais ne me remarquent pas. Comme quand tu vois un plat que tu n'aimes pas dans un buffet. Tu l'ignores, mais tu le vois, et à la fin tu l'as oublié.

Quel étrange garçon, qui se compare à un mauvais dessert.

\- Mais tu ne m'as pas tant remarqué que ça. Tu ne t'es rendu compte de ma présence que depuis la réunion. Mais avant, j'étais pour toi comme pour tous les autres, inexistant.

\- Oui mais je ne fais pas attention à tous les élèves de l'école, encore moins ceux des années supérieures. C'est normal.

\- C'est là que tu te trompes. Je suis en cinquième année, à Serdaigle.

Vanille resta sans voix. Elle dévisagea son interlocuteur, qui gardait un air très sérieux.

\- Non, tu n'es pas...

Elle se concentra, essaya de visualiser les élèves de sa classe. Elle pouvait évidemment tous les nommer.

Alors, Nathan se tourna vers elle et la regarda dans les yeux pour la première fois, des yeux tristes et cernés. Ils avaient quelque chose… Quelque chose de captivant. Vanille n'arrivait pas à se détacher de son regard. Quand il cligna des yeux, elle se rappela.

Au fond de la classe, non loin de là où Vanille s'asseyait, un jeune homme silencieux rédigeait ses exercices. Le professeur Slughorn passant devant une potion parfaitement réalisée, félicitant son préparateur, mais sans en faire profiter la classe, malgré ses habitudes. Le professeur Flitwick rendant des copies, glissant un mot à chaque élèves, sauf à un en particulier… Il avait été là, toutes ces années, caché aux yeux, où plutôt à la conscience de tous, mais bien là. Elle s'en souvenait.

\- Comment tu as fait ça?

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Je l'ai fait, c'est tout.

\- C'est un genre de… manipulation mentale ? Tu exerces ça sur tout le monde ?

Elle se leva, furieuse.

\- Tu me fais peur.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi, sourit-il, ce n'est rien de dangereux, c'est juste… moi.

Il avait gardé son sourire mais sa voix était devenue triste en prononçant ces derniers mots.

\- Tu n'as pas vraiment répondu à ma question. Pourquoi moi j'ai pu te voir, à la réunion ?

\- C'est à mon tour de te poser des questions, l'ignora-t-il.

\- Mais…

\- Comptes-tu t'inscrire au Club des Créateurs ?

Vanille se rassit sur le banc. Elle réfléchit un instant.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne pense pas, puisque votre chef, Jules, a dit que si on hésitait, il valait mieux s'abstenir.

\- Il a dit ça pour décourager ceux qui ne sont pas vraiment motivés. Et ceux qui n'ont pas de magie particulièrement puissante.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que j'ai une magie puissante ? demanda Vanille en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Rappelle-toi que je suis avec toi en cours depuis la première année. Je sais les notes que tu as eues, et puis…

\- La plupart des notes ne sont pas énoncées à haute voix. Et tout le monde sait que je n'écoute rien en classe. Je ne vois pas comment quelqu'un à qui je n'ai jamais parlé peut savoir quoi que ce soit sur moi et mes capacités magiques. Quand on fait des essais en cours, je rate tout le temps.

Nathan resta silencieux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire que je suis _si douée_ ?

\- Je le sais, c'est tout.

\- Ca a à voir avec ta manipulation mentale de tout à l'heure ?

Vanille sentait une pointe d'agacement, mais ce fut Nathan qui prit les devants :

\- Ecoute, je ne répondrai pas à ces questions-là. Sache juste que je sais que tu es faite pour ce Club. Peut-être même que ce club est fait pour toi. C'est tout, c'est comme ça, tu verras bien. Inscrit-toi.

Et il se leva, fourra ses mains dans ses poches et lui tourna la dos.

\- Oh ! Pour qui tu te prends ? Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire des choses comme ça pour ensuite me laisser en plan !

Elle se leva, et marcha derrière lui tandis qu'il tentait de s'éloigner.

\- Si tu es un genre de voyant, c'est tout dit-le, il n'y a pas de honte. Par contre si tu fouilles volontairement dans mon cerveau, là ça ne va pas !

Elle s'arrêta, voyant qu'elle n'aurait plus de réponse. Lorsqu'il fut éloigné de quelques mètres, elle s'écria :

\- Ta magie bizarre ne te donne pas tous les droits!

Crétin.

Bougonnant, elle alla récupérer son sac resté sur le banc, près de la volière. Elle resta un moment immobile, indécise, près de la porte. Elle se laissa le temps de réfléchir, toujours en colère, et…

\- Oh et puis merde !

Elle extirpa un parchemin et une plume de son sac pour rédiger sa demande d'inscription.

Quoi ? Il va y avoir un bal pour Halloween ?

\- Atterrit, Van, la directrice Roy en a parlé plusieurs fois déjà. Elle dit qu'elle voudrait qu'on renoue avec les vieille traditions. Enfin, je pense qu'elle veut surtout organiser une fête.

L'expression ne faisait vraiment pas sérieux, mais elle reflétait bien la personnalité de la directrice.

\- Mais ça va se passer comment ?

\- T'es fatigante, quand tu t'y mets Van, soupira Ambre.

Allongée dans l'herbe, elle fit léviter un caillou avec sa baguette.

Les cinquième année de Serdaigle avaient eu exceptionnellement un après-midi de libre, et Ambre, Leanne et Vanille profitaient du pâle rayon de soleil d'automne. Elles n'avaient pas eu de nouveau devoir, et avaient fini ceux de la semaine. Comme à leur habitude, les trois filles ne perdaient pas de temps pour les rédiger.

La pluie avait cessé, et le parc était, pour la dernière fois de l'année sûrement, foisonnant d'élèves. Les trois filles s'étaient assises près du lac, Vanille avait fait sécher l'herbe environnante pour pouvoir s'y allonger.

Ambre s'exerçait à quelques sortilèges sur son caillou, et Leanne écrivait dans son journal qu'elle traînait partout.

Vanille, quant à elle, se demanda encore une fois ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire de sa vie avec une capacité d'attention si faible.

\- Bon, pardon de n'avoir encore rien écouté. Vous m'expliquez ?

Leanne jeta un regard à Ambre qui haussa les épaules, l'air de dire "débrouille-toi".

\- Alors, fit Leanne en se redressant, ce qu'on sait, c'est qu'il y aura un petit festin, un gros repas quoi, en début de soirée. Ensuite, les tables seront bougées, il y aura une piste de danse, un groupe de musique, et un buffet.

\- J'imagine qu'il faut bien s'habiller.

\- Cela n'a pas été précisé, mais oui, c'est mieux..

Vanille songea à ses quelques robes, qu'elle pourrait sans problème métamorphoser pour une soirée.

\- Il faut venir accompagné ?

Ambre leva subitement la tête.

\- Ca n'a pas été mentionné… hésita Leanne. Et personne n'a l'air d'avoir de cavalier de prévu.

Vanille était moyennement emballée par ce bal. Déjà, parce qu'elle l'apprenait à l'instant ("Merci, cerveau débile."), et ensuite parce qu'elle ne connaissait pas de danse sorcière.

\- On dansera des danses typiques sorcières ?

\- Non, tu sais ça sera juste un petit bal. Un gros repas où on pourra danser, si tu préfères. Rien à voir avec ce qu'on peut voir à d'autres occasions à Poudlard, précisa Leanne.

\- Quelles occasions ?

\- Mes parents m'ont raconté qu'il y a quelques années, il y a eu un grand tournoi magique à Poudlard. C'était quand Harry Potter y était. Il y avait eu un grand bal de Noël, très organisé avec des danses en groupe, les garçons devaient inviter les filles et on ne pouvait y aller qu'à partir de la quatrième année.

Vanille savait que Leanne était issue de sorciers. Elle connaissait le monde magique bien mieux que Ambre, qui était de sang-mêlé, et Vanille, qui l'avait découvert à ses onze ans.

Les parents de Leanne étaient de grands sorciers, reconnus dans la société. Sa mère était guérisseuse à Ste-Mangouste depuis des années, et elle avait pour ambition de remplacer le directeur de l'établissement quand il partirai. Son père était Directeur de Département au Ministère de la Magie, de quel département Vanille n'en savait rien, mais elle se doutait qu'il finirait par se présenter pour devenir Ministre de la Magie.

La famille Pepper était très aimée dans la communauté sorcière. Ils n'avaient qu'une fille, Leanne, et celle-ci semblait toujours en peine à vouloir satisfaire ses parents. Vanille avait toujours trouvé dérangeant le fait que son amie passe son temps à se rabaisser et à dire que ses parents ne seraient pas fiers d'elle. Elle avait été persuadée qu'ils avaient mis une pression énorme sur leur fille, jusqu'au jour où elle les avait rencontrés. Ses parents étaient adorables et attentionnés, et devant eux, Leanne se recroquevillait spontanément. Vanille avait réussit à lui faire avouer qu'elle ne se sentait pas à la hauteur de ses parents. Elle se trouvait un physique inapproprié, avec son oeil divergent et son léger boitement, par rapport à la grande et puissante guérisseuse qu'était sa mère, et au charismatique et élégant politicien qu'était son père. C'était pour cela qu'elle misait tout sur ses études, pour avoir une carrière digne de son ascendance.

\- J'ai envoyé ma demande d'inscription pour le Club des Créateurs, annonça Leanne, satisfaite.

La coïncidence voulu qu'elle en parle au moment où Vanille y songeait. Leanne devait, inconsciemment sans doute, vouloir encore une fois faire partie des meilleurs, coûte que coûte. Vanille se demanda si son amie aurait vraiment voulu faire partie de ce club sans la pression imaginaire de ses parents.

\- Vous avez aussi postulé ? demanda alors Leanne en se tournant vers Ambre et Vanille, les yeux pleins d'espoir.

\- Oui, sourit Vanille. J'ai envoyé ma lettre hier.

\- Ca m'étonne de toi, avoua Ambre de sa voix tranquille. Bizarrement, j'avais commencé à penser que tu ne le ferais pas. Tu n'as plus fait de drôle de tête quand on se lançait sur le sujet depuis quelques semaines.

Encore cette analyse sur les expressions de son visage ! Etait-elle si prévisible ?

\- Tu es un livre ouvert quand tu réfléchis. On dirait que chacune de tes réflexions est ponctuée par un mouvement de sourcil différent.

\- C'est vrai, renchérit Leanne, tandis qu'Ambre l'imitait honteusement en bougeant ses sourcils, c'est pour ça que tu ne sais pas mentir. Quand tu essayes, ton regard dit "Allez, crois-moi, s'il te plaît!"

\- C'est exactement ça !

Tandis que les deux filles pouffaient de rire, Vanille bougea ses sourcils. Elles avaient peut-être raison, ces mouvements lui semblèrent trop familiers. Mais ce n'était pas une raison de se moquer !

Elle fit tourner délicatement sa baguette entre le lac et elle en murmurant une formule, et les deux filles se retrouvèrent arrosées de le tête aux pieds.

\- Héhé, ça vous apprendra.

Les deux autres se vengèrent et elles bataillèrent de longues minutes.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis, alors ? demande Leanne, une fois leur affrontement terminé (et gagné haut la main par Vanille qui les avait pris en traître avec un nouveau sortilège tiré d'un livre).

Vanille hésita. Elle ne voulait pas leur parler encore une fois de ce garçon qu'elles pensaient imaginé.

\- J'ai envoyé une lettre à mon frère. Je n'ai pas aimé lui mentir, même par omission. Ca m'a poussé à m'inscrire, un peu sur un coup de tête. De toute façon, s'ils ne m'acceptent pas, je n'aurais plus à me poser de question.

\- Oh, et comment il va ton frère ? demanda Ambre, subtilement.

Tellement subtilement que Vanille ne remarqua rien ; si elle avait levé les yeux vers son amie, elle aurait vu son teint rosir.

\- Bien. Il a quitté le lycée où il était. Il va partir avec mon père.

Ambre et Leanne se regardèrent, attristées. Vanille avait pris une petite voix.

\- Je ne serai qu'avec ma mère maintenant.

Ses deux amies constataient régulièrement depuis plusieurs années que sa famille manquait beaucoup à Vanille. Tout d'abord elles apprirent que son frère et elles étaient très proches, ce qui a rendu la séparation difficile. Puis, en troisième année, elle leur annonça que son frère avait décidé de partir en pension, parce qu'il ne supportait plus ses parents. Six mois plus tard, ceux-ci divorcèrent.

La nouvelle choqua grandement Leanne, qui n'était pas habituée à ce genre de moeurs, il n'y avait pas de divorce dans le monde des sorciers, un couple pouvait tout au plus décider de ne plus vivre ensemble, mais on n'officialisait jamais cela autant que chez les moldus.

Ambre et Leanne avaient très bien compris la détresse de Vanille, qui s'était sentie responsable de leur séparation, chacun des deux parents accusait l'autre d'avoir fait s'éloigner leur fille. Ceci en oubliant leur fils.

Mais Vanille continuait à n'envoyer que deux lettres, une au domicile familial, aux deux noms de ses parents, et une à son frère (qu'il recevait royalement directement dans sa chambre). Sa manière à elle de refuser et de s'excuser à la fois.

\- Et toi, Ambre ? s'exclama presque Vanille, souhaitant changer de sujet. Tu as postulé ?

\- Oui. J'ai envoyé ma demande deux jours après la réunion.

Les deux autres restèrent bouche bée.

\- Tu étais sûre de toi à ce point ?

\- Oui, j'étais très emballée pendant la réunion et je n'ai pas trouvé de raison d'hésiter. Alors j'ai préféré ne pas attendre.

\- Tu penses que tu auras plus de chance d'être acceptée en ayant fait ta demande en première, c'est ça ?

Ambre rosit encore. Cette fois-ci, Vanille le remarqua, plutôt satisfaite d'avoir percé à jour ce que pensait Ambre, après avoir été démasquée, sourcilement parlant.

\- De toute façon tu as toutes tes chances. La seule personne meilleure que toi, c'est moi, annonça Vanille, hautaine, le menton relevé.

Elle se prit une nouvelle giclée d'eau du lac, et la bataille reprit.


	6. Soirée dansante

Le 31 au soir, Vanille était prête pour le bal. Créer sa tenue de soirée fut relativement simple, ne visant pas le détail. Elle avait transformé une de ses robes de sorcière noire en robe plus longue et plus légère, avec un col doré et de courtes manches, avec une fine ceinture aussi dorée. La robe, toute classique, s'envolait autour de ses chevilles quand elle tournait. Elle espérait qu'elle ne fasse pas trop moldu.

Leanne avait reçu de ses parents une robe typique sorcière, bleue, avec les manches cuivrées. Vanille se moqua d'elle : "Tu veux réincarner Serdaigle ce soir ?"

Ambre avait profité d'une sortie à Pré-au-Lard pour se trouver une robe d'occasion, ocre et brillante. La couleur faisait magnifiquement ressortir ses yeux jaunes orangés. Vanille s'était toujours demandé s'il s'agissait d'yeux naturels. Venant du monde non-magique, rien ne l'aurait étonnée, et une métamorphose permanente pour changer la couleur des yeux non plus.

Mais quand elle avait rencontré son frère et sa soeur, deux jumeaux inséparables de deux ans de moins, le doute n'était plus permis. Sa soeur, Jade, avec des yeux d'un vert plus brillant et plus clair qu'un arbuste au printemps, et son frère, Kyan, les avait bleus azur, avec des reflets verts. Les trois frère et soeurs ne pouvaient se jalouser sur l'éclat de leurs yeux.

Elles se rendirent dans la salle commune où deux de leurs amis, Octave et Olivier, les rejoignirent. Après quelques moqueries de circonstance ("Vous n'avez pas vu Vanille ? Elle a été remplacée par une moldue!" "On verra sur la piste de danse qui s'envolera le plus haut, avec une robe pareil"), ils se rendirent dans la Grande Salle.

Elle avait été parée de grande rideaux et de lustres muraux, les bougies flottantes avaient été remplacées par des Jack'O Lantern dispatchées sur les tables. Les professeurs s'étaient installés aux extrémités des tables des élèves, car le fond de la salle était caché d'un grand rideau, derrière lequel étaient sûrement rangés les instruments de musique.

Tous les élèves s'étaient mis sur leur trente-et-un, et Vanille fut soulagée de constater que beaucoup d'entre eux portaient également des robes non-traditionnelles sorcières, avec une pointe de mode moldue. Soulagée de ne pas faire tâche, Vanille prit son repas sereine.

Les discussions tournèrent beaucoup autour du Club des Créateur ce soir-là. Ce sujet exclut les autres élèves des autres années, et sur chacune des tables, il semblait y avoir une bande qui ne parlait qu'entre elle, les autres élèves ne pouvant les comprendre.

Ambre, Leanne, Vanille, Octave et Olivier avaient tous postulé. Les deux autres fille du dortoir, avec qui Vanille n'avait aucune affinité, et les autres garçons de cinquième année de Serdaigle, n'eurent pas envie d'expliquer pourquoi ils n'avaient pas voulu essayer. Alors, les cinq discutèrent entre eux et commencèrent à élaborer des théories sur l'entretien qu'ils auraient à passer. Ils énumérèrent ensuite les différents sujets de la magie qu'ils aimeraient avoir le droit d'approfondir.

A la fin du repas, une musique se fit entendre en fond sonore. Les têtes se tournèrent vers le fond de la salle, où le grand rideau était tombé à terre : un groupe de musique commença à jouer. Petit à petit, les élèves se levèrent, et les quatre grandes tables se séparèrent en plusieurs petites, qui se dispersèrent contre les mur. Les assiettes et les couverts furent remplacés par des plats de hors-d'oeuvre, petits gâteaux et confiseries, pour le reste de la soirée. Au centre de le salle apparut un petit cercle de bois, qui s'agrandit pour former un immense parquet de danse. Peu timides, car c'était selon les souhaits de la directrice une soirée sans formalités, des élèves et certains professeurs se mirent à danser.

Curieusement, tous dansaient en couple, ou du moins en duo. Il y avait deux ou trois élèves qui dansaient seuls, mais quand ils se rendirent compte de leur solitude, ils abandonnèrent et cherchèrent des cavaliers.

Vanille allait se retourner vers Leanne pour lui demander si aucune danse sorcière ne se faisait seul, quand elle s'aperçut que, dans la foule de danseurs, Ambre tournoyait avec un cavalier. Il s'agissait d'un des membres du Club des Créateurs, le blondinet qui avait semblé être en couple avec une des filles. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se demander comment cela se faisait, ni même de poser sa question à Leanne, car un jeune homme s'était posté devant elle, droit comme un I.

Vanille leva la tête, et vit ce beau garçon à la peau noire et aux yeux de glace, membre du Club.

Elle recula par réflexe, surprise, mais il tendit sa main vers elle. Elle le dévisagea.

\- Voudrais-tu bien danser avec moi ?

« Quoi ? » Elle ne s'était vraiment, vraiment pas attendu à ça. Trop hébétée pour réfléchir, peut-être trop timide sur le moment pour refuser, elle accepta en lui tendant la main, sans rien dire. Sa main était calleuse, forte et froide. Elle détesta cette sensation dans la sienne. Mais, avec plus de douceur qu'elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer, il pressa sa main et l'attira contre elle, en l'emmenant sur le parquet de danse.

Elle ne connaissait même pas son nom.

Vanille ne ressentit aucune ambiguïté, aucune gêne à cette proximité soudaine. L'attitude du garçon était tout à fait protocolaire. Il la fit danser tranquillement, sans doute avait-il décelé le manque de talent de sa partenaire. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi il l'avait invitée à danser. Ce garçon avait des attitudes étranges. Elle avait tenté de ne pas penser à lui, cet dernières semaines, car elle avait été presque choquée de l'abondance de pensées le concernant, juste avant la réunion.

Elle tentait d'éviter son regard, pour cacher son trouble (alors qu'au contraire, cela le trahissait), mais lui l'ignorait complètement. Il regardait par dessus sa tête, ne souriait pas, il gardait sa mains (toujours sèches et froides) dans la sienne et l'autre posée dans son dos. Il ne chercha pas à se rapprocher. Il n'ouvrit pas la conversation, et la danse dura longtemps.

La musique changea et une autre commença, plus calme. Vanille tenta de se libérer poliment pour retourner au buffet, mais il la tint fermement. La lenteur de la musique lui permit de se serrer un peu plus à elle et d'approcher sa joue de la sienne. Vanille comprit soudain pourquoi ce manège : il voulait lui parler discrètement, sans être entendu, sans être remarqué. Au milieu de la foule, si on ne cherchait pas quelqu'un en particulier, on ne remarquerait pas deux élèves qui ne se connaissent pas discuter entre eux.

Elle sentit qu'il était sur le point de parler, et le devança :

\- Fin stratagème. Pourquoi tant de secret ?

\- J'ai une vie en dehors du Club, et je ne souhaite pas que tu en fasses partie.

Outch. Etrange façon de faire comprendre à Vanille qu'il voulait parler du Club, et donc rester discret par principe. Maladroit, voire même méchant.

\- Nous avons reçu ta lettre de candidature, récita-t-il d'une vois monotone, et tu es acceptée pour passer l'entretien.

Vanille ne répondit rien. Elle ignorait qu'il y avait une pré-sélection. Ils continuèrent un instant à tourner sans un mot.

\- Pourquoi as-tu mis autant de temps à faire ta demande ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Si je suis acceptée.

Il le regarda, un peu étonné de son ton froid.

\- Je suis curieux, c'est tout. Ce n'est pas un test.

\- J'ai hésité, et votre chef a dit qu'on ne devait pas.

\- Maître Créateur.

\- C'est pareil.

\- Non. C'est son titre.

\- Il est à la tête du Club non ? C'est votre chef.

Il ne répondit que par un grognement à peine perceptible.

Ils tournoyèrent encore un moment, et Vanille se dit que c'était sûrement l'occasion de mettre quelques détails au clair.

\- Je n'ai pas aimé la façon ton tu me toisais, au début de l'année.

Son cavalier fit un faux pas, et reprit le rythme presque immédiatement. Vanille se rendit compte qu'il souriait.

\- Je n'étais même pas sûre que tu m'aies remarqué.

\- C'est quoi ton problème ? Qu'est-ce que tu me voulais ?

Il mit un moment avant de répondre :

\- Te marquer pour que la réunion de présentation du Club te marque encore plus.

\- Et tu as fait ça avec toutes les cinquième année je suppose.

\- Non. Juste avec toi.

Vanille ressentit la même frustration qu'avec Nathan.

\- Je vais me répéter, mais c'est quoi ton problème ? Votre problème, avec Nathan, et même les autres au festin de rentrée ? Vous me voulez quoi ?

La chanson s'arrêta bien trop tôt et son cavalier prit un air ironiquement désolée, avant de relâcher sa main. Vanille ne comptait pas se laisser faire, et avant même que la suivante ne se lance, elle resserra la sienne et amorça un début de danse. Amusé, il la suivit. La musique suivante, plus vive, les sépara légèrement, et ils durent pour se comprendre complètement lire sur les lèvres l'un de l'autre, la discussion devenant de plus en plus privée.

Vanille le fixait, tentait de prendre un air irrité, et attendit qu'il parle. Il gardait son sourire narquois sans ouvrir la bouche, mais au bout de trois écrasements de pied totalement volontaires, il avoua :

\- Selon nos… sources, tu as une magie relativement puissante, et tu aurais parfaitement ta place dans le Club.

\- Quelles sont vos sources ? Comment voulez-vous mesurer la magie de quelqu'un ?

\- Des sortilèges, entre autres. N'oublie pas que nous créons ce que nous voulons.

\- Entre autre ?

\- Il y a le petit médium aussi.

\- Le _petit médium_ ?

\- Un membre du Club qui n'est là que parce qu'il voit des choses que nous ne voyons pas.

\- Nathan ?

\- Oui, je crois, Nathan.

Une question frappa soudainement Vanille : si Nathan était en cinquième année, quand et comment était-il entré dans le Club des Créateurs ?

\- Comment l'avez-vous recruté ?

\- Qui ça ?

\- Nathan, fit-elle, exaspérée.

\- Je n'en sais rien. Je n'étais pas encore membre.

Vanille resta songeuse. Si lui était en sixième année, et qu'il n'avait pas été recruté en même temps que lui, alors il était entré dans le Club en troisième année ?

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il vous a dit sur moi ?

Encore une fois, sur la bouche de son cavalier se dessina un sourire presque ironique tant il sonnait faux :

\- Ca, tu vas devoir lui demander toi-même.

A ce moment précis, la musique s'arrêta.

Ils se lâchèrent instantanément. Ils s'écartèrent d'un pas, et se regardèrent. Ce garçon, dont elle ne connaissait pas le nom, avait l'air plus humain, maintenant qu'ils avaient discuté, et moins d'une statue de glace méprisante. En revanche, c'était un humain tout à fait détestable. Prétentieux, ça sûrement. Fier, oui, comme un paon. Et puis beau, aussi, malgré tout. Froid et distant, mais distingué et séduisant.

Il lui fit un immense sourire évocateur qui rappela à Vanille un point important : son visage était un livre ouvert.

Elle fut affreusement gênée, persuadée qu'il avait tout à fait comprit le fil de ses pensées, et fuit d'une façon tout à fait ridicule, en courant à moitié.

Arrivée près du buffet, elle chercha du regard quelqu'un à rejoindre. Elle aperçut la chevelure carrée et noire d'Ambre, discuter avec le garçon du Club avec qui elle avait dansé, puis Leanne, virevolter au milieu de la piste avec… la rousse du Club ? Les deux filles dansaient ensemble joyeusement, un peu maladroitement mais toujours en rythme.

Ensuite, elle croisa le regard d'un jeune homme blond, au visage carré et doux. Le chef du Club. Il discutait avec le professeur Flitwick.

Ne sachant pas si elle devait le saluer ou l'ignorer, elle fit semblant de s'étouffer avec un mini-cake et se tourna vers le buffet pour boire un bien trop grand verre de jus de citrouille. « Ridicule », se dit-elle. L'instant d'après, elle entendit sa voix derrière elle qui la fit sursauter :

\- J'ai cru que vous n'arrêteriez jamais de danser, avec Alexandre.

Elle renversa la moitié de son verre sur sa robe. Galant, le chef sortit sa baguette magique pour la nettoyer.

\- Heu…

\- Jules.

\- Oui pardon, Jules, fit-elle, honteuse d'avoir oublié son nom. Eh bien… ça va ?

Il paru amusé de la voir aussi timide.

\- Je vais bien. Alexandre t'a-t-il parlé de ton inscription ?

Alexandre Alexandre Alexandre. C'était son nom.

\- Oui il m'a dit que vous aviez accepté que je passe les épreuves.

Elle s'approcha de lui et murmura :

\- Il ne faudrait pas qu'on aille danser, pour être plus discrets ? On pourrait nous voir...

Jules éclata d'un grand rire :

\- Il t'a invité à danser en utilisant pour prétexte de vouloir être discret ?

Vanille resta bouche bée.

\- Mais… Si des élèves nous voient discuter alors qu'on est rien censé n'avoir en commun ?

\- Il n'y a aucun risque que qui que ce soit se pose des questions… Tiens, regarde là-bas, fit-il en pointant du doigt deux personnes qui discutaient de l'autre côté de la scène, l'un a l'air d'être en première année, et l'autre en cinquième. Ils ne se ressemblent pas du tout, alors pourquoi discutent-ils ? Tu suspecterais qu'ils aient des projets secrets ou soient membres d'un Club mystérieux ?

\- Non…

\- Non, parce que tu t'en fiches. Les seuls qui les remarqueront seront leurs amis. Et pour ceux de nos amis qui nous remarquent, nous avons certains moyens de nous faire ignorer d'eux.

\- Grâce à Nathan ? demanda soudainement Vanille.

\- Oh, tu connais Nathan ?

\- Oui, il m'a… convaincue de m'inscrire.

\- C'est bien, sourit-il.

Vanille s'apprêta à lui poser des questions sur le sujet, mais Jules sembla comprendre avant même qu'elle n'ait commencé :

\- Tu devras lui poser toi-même tes questions. En attendant, il y a dans ton sac une lettre qui t'expliquera comment se dérouleront nos tests. J'imagine qu'Alexandre ne t'en as pas parlé…

Elle hocha négativement la tête.

\- J'aurais dû m'en douter. Il n'a fait que profiter de sa danse avec toi, fit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Vanille se sentit rougir, et Jules lui adressa un vague signe de la main avant de partir.

Comment auraient-ils pu mettre une lettre dans son sac, qui se trouvait dans son dortoir ?

Au bout d'une demi-heure, quelques danses et trop de jus de citrouille, Vanille décida qu'il était temps pour elle de retourner dans sa salle commune. Elle ne s'amusait pas tant à cette soirée, et pensait beaucoup trop au contenu de cette lettre.

Elle partit sans réussir à trouver Ambre ou Leanne, mais arrivée chez les Serdaigles, elle repéra Ambre, assise sur un des fauteuil, seule. Elle tenait une enveloppe dans une main, et lisait un parchemin dans l'autre, l'air satisfait.

Quand elle aperçut Vanille, son expression changea. Son regard était plein de question, et sans dire un mot, Vanille hocha la tête et se précipita dans son dortoir.

Elle revint un instant plus tard, avec une large enveloppe où il était écrit "Vanille Ocean, maison des Serdaigle". Elle s'installa près d'Ambre.

\- C'est génial qu'on ait été acceptées, lui sourit-elle.

\- On a pas été acceptée, on a passé des pré-sélection qui n'étaient pas prévues, bougonna Vanille.

\- Si, on savait qu'ils comptaient demander à nos professeurs nos niveaux dans chaque matière. Ils ne nous ont juste pas dit quand. Ils t'ont travaillée toi ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Eh bien, Florent m'a posé plein de questions, sur moi, sur ma façon de voir les choses. C'est Morgane qui m'a ensuite posé ses questions, et à la fin, elle m'a dit que j'étais acceptée, et qu'une lettre m'attendrait sur mon lit.

Vanille s'étonna :

\- Non, moi, Alexandre m'a dit directement que j'étais acceptée. C'est bizarre non ?

\- Ah ? Mais tu as dansé longtemps avec lui, non ?

\- J'essayais de le faire parler. Il ne voulait pas dire grand-chose.

\- Sur le Club ?

\- Non, sur...

Vanille hésita. A ce moment-là, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Leanne, essoufflée.

\- Bah alors ? fit-elle. Il est encore tôt, je vous ai cherchées mais vous étiez déjà montées, pourquoi ?

Les deux filles levèrent leurs enveloppes, souriantes.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Leanne s'approcha d'elles, curieuse. Vanille eut un mauvais pressentiment.

\- C'est de la part de qui, ces lettres ?

\- Heu… hésita Ambre.

\- Du Club des Créateurs.

Vanille voulu être sûre, vite. Mais malheureusement…

\- De quoi ?

\- Le Club, Leanne. Le Club des Créateurs, pour lequel tu as postulé.

\- Je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles. Articule !

\- Le Club, Leanne, ne me dit pas que tu ne comprends pas, le Club !

Elle s'était levée et s'apprêtait à la secouer.

\- Mais arrête de parler comme ça, tu es bizarre ! Ambre, dit-lui d'arrêter !

\- Vanille, c'est trop tard, elle a oublié. Le sortilège s'est appliqué sur elle.

Vanille regarda son amie, une boule se forma dans son ventre.

Pourquoi avaient-ils refusé Leanne ?

Vanille et Ambre réussirent à convaincre la qu'elles étaient fatiguées, et qu'elles ne comptaient pas retourner au bal. Cette dernière reparti, laissant les deux postulantes seules.

Vanille ne comprenait pas pourquoi le Club avait refusé une fille comme Leanne. Elle était pourtant brillante, et voulait vraiment faire partie du Club. Pour le coup, elle aurait plutôt pensé qu'elle-même n'aurait pas été acceptée, elle avait posé sa candidature deux jours avant la date limite, ce qui témoignait soit d'un manque de motivation, soit d'un oubli, ce qui était pire.

Elle regarda Ambre qui avait gardé les yeux fixés sur la porte de la salle commune après le départ de Leanne. Elle semblait aussi en proie à une profonde réflexion.

\- Ca ne peut pas être par manque de place dans le Club, murmura-t-elle. Ils ont bien précisé n'avoir pas de limite de place, et tu as envoyé ta lettre bien après elle.

\- Leanne a le même niveau scolaire que nous. Elle a des ambitions de carrière bien plus hautes. Elle en veut. Ce n'est pas juste.

La boule au ventre de Vanille s'était mue en une boule de colère.

Ambre l'avait remarqué :

\- On ne peut rien y faire, si ce n'est leur demander.

\- Oui, tu as raison, fit prestement Vanille en se levant. J'y vais.

\- Attends, non. Ce n'est pas le bon moment. Tu es fâchée, et ils n'ont peut-être pas fini de prévenir tout le monde. Ils le prendront mal que tu débarques maintenant pour les engueuler de ne pas avoir accepté ta copine.

Le visage de Vanille s'éclaira :

\- Alors c'est ça, ils ne l'ont pas encore prévenue !

\- Van, Leanne a oublié l'existence du Club. Elle ne comprenait pas ce que tu disais. L'Oubliator est passé.

Vaincue, Vanille s'affala sur son fauteuil.

\- Lit ta lettre, ça te changera les idées.

\- Hm.

Elle leva à ses yeux cette enveloppe qu'elle avait été si enthousiaste d'obtenir quelques instants auparavant. L'idée de faire partie du Club faisait décidément faire des montagnes russes à ses émotions. Enthousiaste, démotivée, pressée, soulagée… Et maintenant dégoûtée. Elle aurait aimé faire partie de ce Club avec ses deux amies. Leanne méritait d'en faire partie.

Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe et en sortit la lettre.

"Vanille.

Nous avons étudié tes notes et questionné tes professeurs, et nous avons le plaisir de t'accepter en entretien oral pour faire partie du Club des Créateurs.

Tu as rendez-vous dimanche, quinze heures, dans la salle numéro numéro quatre du second étage, couloir Est.

Jules, Maître Créateur du Club des Créateurs de Poudlard."

Vanille n'arrivait pas à se sentir emballée. Malgré tous les efforts du Club pour se faire passer pour LE Club, le prestige et l'importance incarnés, elle n'arrivait plus à penser autrement qu'à un Club qui avait sans raison repoussé son amie.

Et au fond d'elle, elle savait pourquoi, elle y avait pensé dès le début et n'avait pas de doute, et cela la rendait encore plus furieuse. Une boule de colère dansait dans son ventre alors que ses soupçons se faisaient de plus en plus grand. C'était une raison injuste. Grossière. Mais elle ne voyait que ça.

Le Club avait refusé Leanne dans ses rangs parce qu'elle était laide.


	7. Décisions

Le lendemain matin, Vanille se leva tôt. Elle ne voulait discuter ni avec Ambre, ni avec Leanne, et descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner seule. Elle traînait des pieds et était d'une humeur bougonne en la voyant, on aurait pu croire à une bonne gueule de bois. Dans la Grande Salle, réarrangée après la soirée de la veille, il n'y avait presque personne, à cause de l'heure matinale et de celle du coucher de la plupart des élèves.

Elle fut surprise, après s'être installée, d'être rejointe par les deux garçons de son année à Serdaigle, Octave et Olivier.

\- Matinale, dit-moi. Une raison particulière ?

\- Serait-ce à cause d'un certain entretien magique qui aurait lieu demain ?

La remarque fit sourire Vanille, chose remarquable vu son humeur.

\- Vous n'êtes pas très subtiles. Et si je n'avais pas été acceptée ? Je n'aurais rien compris et vous auriez eu l'air bête.

\- Toi tu aurais eu l'air bête ! s'écria Octave, en brandissant un toast, la bouche plein d'oeuf. Tu es meilleure que nous, et nous, on a été acceptés.

Elle tiqua, et regarda les deux autres en sentant sa colère remonter.

\- Leanne a été refusée, annonça-t-elle de but en blanc.

Tous les deux stoppés dans leur mouvements, ils ouvrirent de grands yeux.

\- Leanne ? Pourquoi ? Elle est au moins aussi douée que toi.

\- Je ne sais pas, mentit-elle. Ils doivent avoir leur raison.

\- Tu es sûre qu'elle a posé sa candidature ?

\- Evidemment.

\- Non parce que moi, j'avais oublié, avoua Olivier.

Vanille, surprise, eut un hoquet.

\- Comment tu as fait alors ?

\- Je me suis précipité sur Jules dès que je l'ai vu dans la grande salle. Il m'a dit qu'il y réfléchirai. Je l'ai vu discuter avec plusieurs professeurs pendant la soirée, et puis il est revenu me voir à la fin pour me dire que c'était bon.

En temps normal, Vanille aurait rejoint Octave dans le rire moqueur qu'il retenait avec peine. Mais là, cela lui penser à la façon dont son amie avait été injustement écartée.

\- Alors dit-nous, à ton avis, quels… Hé !

Elle s'était levée précipitamment, en voyant sortir de la salle quelqu'un qui pouvait répondre à ses questions.

Arrivée dans le couloir, elle rattrapa cet élève qu'elle fit se retourner en touchant son épaule :

\- Salut.

Nathan, ses yeux cernés et tristes et son teint pâle se retournèrent vers lui.

\- Bonjour Vanille. Comment vas-tu ? Pas trop fatiguée de ta courte soirée ?

\- Non je…

i"Il va encore m'énerver." /i

\- Je vais oublier le fait que tu saches que j'ai quitté la soirée tôt. Dis-moi…

\- Je t'ai juste vue quitter la Grande Salle une heure seulement après la fin du repas. Tu n'es pas revenue après. Je n'ai rien fait de mal.

\- Vas-y, prend-moi pour une idiote, on était nombreux à cette soirée, tu aurais pu me rater. D'ailleurs, moi je ne t'ai pas vu.

Il fit une moue boudeuse.

\- Je ne t'espionnais pas.

\- J'espère. Déjà que tu peux savoir des choses avec ta tête, je ne sais même pas comment. Et puis, Alexandre m'a avoué que tu...

\- Tu as beaucoup dansé avec Alexandre, la coupa-t-il, les sourcils froncés. Je ne l'aime pas trop.

Vanille fit les gros yeux, éberluée :

\- Mais vous êtes tous dingues dans ce Club. Ca y est, tu as gagné, je refuse de participer. D'abord l'autre qui me toise sans raison, toi qui lit dans ma tête puis qui me dit ça… Et vous faites même de la discrimination.

Elle tourna les talon en levant les mains :

\- J'abandonne. Oubliez-moi. Dit à ton chef que je ne viendrai pas.

\- Pourquoi penses-tu que Leanne a été discriminée ? lança-t-il, avant qu'elle ne s'en aille.

Vanille, qui avait réussi à garder son calme jusqu'ici, sentit sa colère monter. Elle décida de ne pas la contenir :

\- Parce qu'il n'y avait aucune raison, aucune! s'écria-t-elle en se retournant et postillonnant vers Nathan, que Leanne ne soit pas acceptée. Elle est aussi douée en magie qu'Ambre ou moi ou même que ces deux… Et elle a de l'ambition, elle vise Sainte-Mangouste ou même le ministère, et je suis sûre qu'elle y arrivera. Avec ou sans vous !

Elle avait tapé du pied en lâchant cette dernière phrase. Nathan, choqué par la colère soudaine de Vanille, n'avait pas bronché un mot, à peine avait-il eut une expression un peu étonné. Au vu du peu d'expressions faciales dont il semblait doté, c'était certainement une preuve de grand choc.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu répliquer, même s'il ne semblait pas vouloir le faire, Vanille était partie.

Elle savait qu'elle devait contrôler sa colère. Cela lui arrivait de temps en temps. D'ici quelques heures, elle le savait, elle regretterait de s'être emportée et se trouverait bête d'avoir crié sur Nathan. Bête d'être énervée pour un Club stupide qui prenait tout le monde de haut. Qui se vantait d'être le meilleur de tous, alors qu'au final personne ne se doutait de son existence.

Elle passa la journée à bougonner en travaillant. Ambre et Leanne la retrouvèrent dans la bibliothèque, mais elles n'osèrent pas lui parler. Elles connaissaient ses sautes d'humeurs, rares mais explosives. Sans doute se confierait-elle plus tard, se dirent ses amies, même si Ambre se doutait de la raison de son emportement.

Leanne était, évidemment, loin de se douter de ce qui se tramait. Elle semblait en forme, de bonne humeur, comme si rien de grave n'était arrivé. Elle essaya de détendre l'atmosphère toute la journée. Pour elle, il n'y avait aucune raison d'aller mal. Vanille ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'au moins, ayant oublié la totalité des informations concernant le Club, elle ne pouvait pas ressentir la déception d'y avoir été refusée.

Donc Vanille était déçue pour elle. Elle avait senti que ce Club lui tenait à coeur, lorsqu'elle avait annoncé qu'elle voulait en faire partie. Lui en refuser le souvenir n'était pas si bénéfique, elle n'aimait vraiment pas le principe : peut-être n'aurait-elle plus jamais l'idée de créer des choses, maintenant.

Le lendemain, Vanille ne se présenta pas à la fameuse salle numéro quatre. Elle resta à la bibliothèque avec Leanne, et Ambre les quitta vers quatorze heures, prétextant avoir quelqu'un à voir. Celle-ci ne lui avait pas reparlé de l'entretien. Elle avait sans doute compris que la colère de Vanille ne s'était pas tarie. Vanille ne lui avait pas raconté son altercation avec Nathan, ni même ses réflexions sur l'attitude d'Alexandre, alors la seule raison qu'Ambre connaissait, c'était sa déception pour Leanne.

Vanille grattait son parchemin quand l'horloge sonna quinze heures. Elle s'efforçait de ne pas penser au test qu'elle manquait. Evidemment, au plus elle se forçait de ne pas y penser, au plus elle se déconcentrait sur son devoir. Agacée, elle décida de combattre le mal par le mal, elle posa sa plume et croisa les bras.

Pourquoi avait-elle eu envie d'être membre du Club des Créateur. Déjà, la principale raison, la découverte de la magie, l'exploration des branches les moins connues - mais pas forcément les plus obscures, comme la magie noire - étaient des idées palpitantes. Les sorciers eux-même savaient peu de chose sur la magie. Ils savaient comment l'utiliser, comment créer des sorts. Mais on ne savait pas ce qu'était réellement la magie. Enfin, le Département des Mystères en savait sûrement plus que la plupart des sorciers, alors en ce cas, pourquoi ne pas démocratiser ces connaissances ? Beaucoup de questions venaient souvent dans son esprit : la magie avait-t-elle des limites ? Après tout, les lois de Gamp avaient été rédigées par lui-même, donc par un sorcier. Mais il existait d'autres formes de magies : les magies plus anciennes, les magies des autres cultures de sorcier dans le monde, et même la magie des autres créatures. Au delà des créatures dites "magiques", il y avait celles qui savaient s'en servir, comme les gobelins ou les elfes. Ce Club lui aurait permis non seulement d'apprendre des choses qui n'étaient pas connues du grand public, mais surtout de les découvrir elle-même. Même en deux ans et demi, il y avait moyen d'approfondir un domaine particulier, et ensuite de continuer sur sa lancée au Département des Mystère. Ou ailleurs encore si le ministère du Royaume-Uni sorcier était trop limité dans le domaine, rien ne l'empêchait de visiter les hautes autorités des autres pays.

Et pourquoi avait-elle refusé d'en être membre ? Parce que certains membres du Club lui avaient paru prétentieux, hautains, fiers. Mais après tout, ce n'était pas seulement la fierté d'être membre du Club, comprit-elle. Après toutes ses réflexions, elle ne pouvait ignorer le fait que si elle-même avait découvert des choses incroyables sur la magie, elle aurait peut-être elle-même pris un air supérieur. Et leurs propres personnalités les poussaient à se comporter comme ça, sans que le Club n'entre forcément en compte. Et puis, tous n'avaient pas eu cet air supérieur. En fait, certains avaient juste l'air fiers sans prétention.

Parce qu'Alexandre l'avait énervée, et que Nathan semblait abuser de ses pouvoir, aussi étranges et inconnus pour elle soient-ils. Mais ce n'étaient que des altercations personnelles. Le Club en lui-même ne poussait pas ses membres à agir d'une certaine façon. Si elle était entrée dans le Club, elle et ses amis, peut-être l'ambiance générale aurait été différente. Et que savait-elle vraiment de l'ambiance de ce Club…

Et parce qu'ils avaient refusé Leanne. Son amie, qui travaillait en face d'elle sans remarquer son immobilisme étrange, méritait d'entrer dans ce Club. Les critères d'entrée étaient simples : être bons en magie, et vouloir en découvrir les mystères. Leanne les remplissait.

Vanille avait déjà vu Leanne subir des moqueries sur son physique. Ses yeux, trop petits et divergents, n'étaient pas agréables à regarder. Quand on la voyait se déplacer, on remarquait qu'elle boitait. Ses cheveux bouclés avaient surtout l'air emmêlés. Mais dès qu'elle avait eu treize ans, ses parents l'avaient jugée assez grande, et lui avaient expliqué que si elle le désirait, il pouvait exister des sortilèges permanents pour modifier - améliorer son apparence. Et Leanne avait refusé. Parce qu'avec Vanille, puis Ambre, Leanne avait réussi à s'accepter. On continuait à se moquer d'elle régulièrement, mais plutôt que de subir les moqueries, elle en avait rit avec eux. En grandissant, elle avait acquis une voix douce, un humour malicieux, et une répartie pleine d'auto-dérision. Il lui restait encore beaucoup de chemin, mais c'était acquis pour tous les cinquième année, et certains des années en dessous, que Leanne Pepper ne méritait pas d'être moquée.

Et Vanille n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de penser que tous les membres du Club - à l'exception de Nathan, mais il était lui-même une exception au Club - étaient beaux. Pas comme un panthéon de dieux grecs, mais il y avait un manque de diversité flagrant au niveau de l'esthétique physique.

Dans ses réflexions, Vanille ne vit pas que Leanne avait relevé les yeux. Elle ne regardait pas Vanille, mais au-dessus d'elle, la bouche entrouverte. Elle lui donna un petit coup de pied discret, sans lâcher des yeux ce qu'elle fixait.

Vanille tourna la tête et sursauta. Quelqu'un était debout, juste derrière Vanille. Elle dû lever le tête pour reconnaître Jules, qui lui souriait.

\- Je peux te parler ?

Vanille regarda l'heure : il était la demie.

\- D'accord. Je te rejoins dehors.

Il sortit de la bibliothèque en attendant qu'elle range ses affaires.

\- C'est qui ? Il me semble l'avoir déjà croisé…

\- Un ami de… Ambre, mentit Vanille.

\- Il est bien resté comme ça deux minutes, chuchota Leanne quand Vanille eut mis son sac sur son épaule, et il souriait bêtement. Il ne regardait ni toi ni moi, juste droit devant lui.

Vanille haussa les épaules et rejoignit Jules dans le couloir. Il lui proposa d'aller marcher dehors, pour être tranquilles.

\- Vous faites comme ça avec tous ceux qui refusent le Club ? Une balade, un sort d'Oubliettes et quel beau temps, tu crois qu'on mange quoi ce soir ?

\- Je ne vais pas te lancer de sort, Vanille.

\- Oui, c'est un Oubliator qualifié qui vient spécialement du ministère, blablabla, je sais.

\- Je ne vais pas te faire oublier le Club. Je voudrais juste discuter avec toi.

Elle soupira.

\- J'imagine que tu veux savoir pourquoi je ne suis pas venue.

\- Non. Je sais déjà à peu près.

\- Nathan t'a raconté ?

\- Non.

\- Qui alors ?

Jules s'arrêta et se tourna vers Vanille. Il était plus petit qu'elle, malgré ses deux ans de plus. Malgré tout, sa posture et sa façon de parler faisait de lui quelqu'un qu'on avait envie d'écouter.

\- Je voudrais m'excuser pour ce que j'ai fait il y a quelques instants. Je me doutais que tu ne voudrais pas m'expliquer les raisons de ton choix. Ce n'est pas moral et sûrement répréhensible, et pour le coup je m'en veux un peu. Je voulais vraiment savoir.

Vanille ouvrit la bouche de stupeur. Se pourrait-il qu'il ait…

\- Tu es Legilimens ?

\- Non, contredit-il. Je n'ai aucun don pour la legilimencie. J'ai usé d'un sortilège de ma création. Il ne dure que très peu de temps, et je voyais beaucoup moins de détails que dans le cas de legilimencie.

Vanille grogna dans sa barbe.

\- Du coup, tu es bien tombé. Je faisais justement le point en ce qui concernait le Club.

\- Oui…

Cette nouvelle n'étonna pas Vanille. Elle s'habituait, à contrecoeur, aux libertés que prenait le Club avec son libre-arbitre et sa vie privée.

\- Tu es venu me voir pour me dire que tu es désolé d'avoir fait... ce que tu as fait en venant me voir ?

\- Non, je voulais te convaincre de venir au Club.

\- Je pensais qu'un absentéisme aurait été éliminatoire. Je ne compte pas passer cet entretien.

\- Tu as lu dans la lettre qu'il ne s'agissait pas vraiment d'un test. En vérité, nous t'aurions posé une série de questions sur tes motivations pour entrer dans le Club. Et, pour tout te dire, c'est séparé en deux parties, les raisons pour lesquelles vous voulez entrer dans le Club, et celles qui vous pousseraient à ne pas le faire.

\- Est-ce que tu as manipulé le fil de mes pensées ?

Il eu l'air gêné, et se gratta la tête en regardant ailleurs.

\- C'est… un effet du sortilège.

Encore une fois, Vanille ne fut ni étonnée, ni fâché Peut-être avait-elle utilisé tout son quota de colère inutile pour le mois. Elle se sentait plutôt lassée de s'être fait manipulée, et quelque part un peu impressionnée de ce sortilège.

Jules la regarda dans les yeux, le visage plus déterminé.

\- Il faut que tu saches que nous n'avons pas refusé Leanne pour son physique. Nous n'avons pas ce genre de mentalité. Cela n'a pas sa place dans le Club.

Intéressée, Vanille attendit qu'il continue.

\- Florent a beaucoup discuté avec Leanne. Elle vit beaucoup trop pour satisfaire ses parents. Au fond d'elle, faire partie de ce Club était une étape de plus pour être à la hauteur de leurs attentes. Elle projette sa réussite scolaire et sa carrière en fonction du niveau social que ça pourrait lui apporter, dans le seul but de ne pas les décevoir. Elle ne vit pas pour elle. Et je pense que ça n'aurait pas été une bonne idée qu'elle fasse partie du Club. Cela aurait été une pression supplémentaire pour elle, elle a encore beaucoup de mal à garder son niveau aux votre, à ton amie et toi.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'elle peinait à garder le niveau. Mais il y a une chose que vous ne savez pas : ses parents ne lui demandent rien.C'est elle qui s'invente ces attentes. C'est elle qui se met des but dans sa vie, pour les satisfaire certes, mais jamais ils ne lui en voudraient d'échouer quelque part. Je la connais depuis plus de quatre ans, je sais qui elle est. Elle mérite sa place dans le Club. Après cette discussion, ce n'est pas elle qui a décidé de se retirer n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, c'est nous qui avons décidé de la refuser.

\- Alors changez d'avis. Je suis certaine qu'elle vous épatera. Tu as l'air de vouloir que j'intègre le Club à tout prix, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais tant pis, après tout moi aussi je voudrais en faire partie. Alors, voilà mon prix. Si vous acceptez Leanne, j'intègre le Club.

Jules plongea dans ses réflexions. Ils se remirent en marche, contournant les serres, et une pluie fine vint se coller à leurs visages. Cela ne dérangea ni l'un, ni l'autre.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas faire cela, annonça-t-il finalement. Le sortilège d'Oubliettes est peut-être réversible, mais ça ne fonctionne jamais complètement. Il y a toujours des dommages. Nos décisions sont toujours définitives.

\- Pourquoi ne pas lui réexpliquer ? Lui redonner envie d'adhérer à ce Club ? Elle en a eu envie une fois, pourquoi pas deux ? Je suis certaine qu'elle vous épatera.

\- J'y réfléchirai.

\- Tu es leur chef. Oui, dit-elle en le voyant ouvrir la bouche, le Maître Créateur. Tu prends les décisions finales. Et moi, je t'affirme que je n'adhérerai pas au Club des Créateurs sans elle.

Le mois de Novembre passa sans que Vanille n'aie de nouvelle de Jules. Elle ne demanda pas à Ambre des nouvelles de son test, et celle-ci ne lui en parla pas ; elle devait être persuadée que Vanille avait tout oublié. Ce qu'elle ne tenta pas de contredire.

Si Jules avait décidé de refuser Leanne et Vanille, elle aurait oublié le Club. Et ce n'était de toute évidence pas le cas.

Et puis, un matin, dans la Grande Salle où tout le monde prenait son petit-déjeuner, Leanne, Ambre et Vanille reçurent une lettre chacune. Sur les enveloppes était dessiné un petit blason violet.

\- Yes ! chuchota Olivier, un peu plus loin.

Il tenait la même enveloppe dans les mains. Discrètement, tous ceux qui l'avaient reçue se cherchèrent du regard à travers la Grande Salle. Vanille croisa la regard d'Olivier et Octave, d'une fille de Poufsouffle qu'elle avait vue à la réunion, et de deux autres élèves qui observaient la salle, le nez relevé et un sourire aux lèvres.

En lisant la lettre quelques heures plus tard, entre deux cours, dans un coin de couloir, Vanille apprit qu'elle était invitée à se rendre dans une salle des cachots du château, où prendrait place une cérémonie d'entrée au Club des Créateurs, quelques jours plus tard.


	8. La cérémonie

\- Je pensais que tu avais abandonné, s'étonna Ambre, lorsque Vanille brandit sa lettre.

\- Je n'étais pas certaine d'y être jusqu'à aujourd'hui, dit Vanille. Je leur ai donné une condition, et ils ont apparemment accepté

Elle regardait Leanne.

\- Vous en avez parlé quand ? demanda cette dernière. Vous en avez parlé sans moi ?

\- Et toi, comment ça se fait que tu es acceptée ? Je croyais que tu avais… oublié, répliqua Ambre.

\- Oublié quoi ?

\- Ils lui ont proposé de rejoindre le Club après les tests, annonça Vanille. C'était ma condition pour que j'entre dans le Club.

\- Et ils ont accepté ? Pourquoi ils auraient fait ça pour toi ?

\- Je ne comprends rien, fit Leanne.

Vanille et Ambre se tournèrent vers elle. Ambre leva les deux mains en l'air, comme elle le faisait souvent. "Débrouille-toi", disait son regard à Vanille

\- On nous a présenté le Club en Septembre, soupira-t-elle. Ils nous ont dit que si nous n'y entrions pas, nous subirions un sortilège pour l'oublier.

\- En Septembre ? Jules m'a parlé il y a une semaine.

\- Tu as participé à cette réunion comme nous. Tu as posé ta candidature comme nous. Tu as juste… Oublié.

\- J'ai refusé d'entrer dans le Club ? Mais pourquoi ? Et pourquoi me l'ont-ils re-proposé ?

\- Ce n'était pas ton choix. Tu as été refusée.

Leanne ouvrit la bouche, étonnée.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Tu devrais en discuter avec eux.

\- Et pour quelle raison sont-ils revenus vers moi ? Ils ont changé d'avis ? Ils m'ont fait perdre la mémoire et maintenant ils changent d'avis ?

\- Non, dit Vanille. Comme je l'ai expliqué à Ambre, c'est moi qui ai insisté pour que tu en fasses partie. Ils voulaient que je rentre dans le Club, et j'ai émis une condition : que tu sois acceptée.

Leanne resta silencieuse. Elle relu sa lettre, qu'elle n'avait pas quitté des mains depuis le début de la conversation.

\- De toute façon maintenant c'est réglé ! fit vanille, l'air enjoué, pour essayer d'égayer un peu la situation. Tu voulais entrer dans le Club, et ça y est !

\- Oui...

Ambre gardait sur Leanne un regard triste et empathique. Elle posa sa main sur son bras :

\- Tu leur demanderas de t'expliquer. Et si tu apprends qu'ils doutaient de tes capacités, alors montre-leur qui tu es.

Leanne haussa les épaules et passa le reste de la soirée dans son mutisme, et cela énerva Vanille. Cela valait bien la peine d'insister, si maintenant elle n'était pas contente d'être acceptée !

Jusqu'au jour de la cérémonie d'entrée, Leanne garda son silence songeur, peu reconnaissante des efforts de Vanille. Les deux filles ne se parlaient plus vraiment. Ambre, elle, avait de plus en plus de mal à cacher son excitation. Le dernier jour, elle subit un crescendo d'émotions. Elle secouait ses jambes sous sa table, et son écriture devenait fébrile, c'en était perturbant de voir Ambre, d'habitude si calme, témoigner d'autant d'énergie. Vanille n'était pas si impatiente, mais l'état de son amie était communiquant. Tous les Serdaigle promis au Club l'attrapèrent.

Leur dîner fut vite expédié, et ils foncèrent dans les cachots une demi-heure avant le rendez-vous.

Sur le chemin, ils rencontrèrent la blonde de Poufsouffle accompagnée d'un garçon. Puis, deux Gryffondor les rejoignirent et tous retrouvèrent un Serpentard devant la porte.

Il tenait son enveloppe à la main :

\- Vous êtes tous là pour…

\- Evidemment, coupa la blonde en secouant ses cheveux. Pour quoi d'autre.

Vanille se promit de compter le nombre de fois qu'elle la verrait secouer ses cheveux. Immédiatement, la fille entra en conversation avec les Gryffondor, elle secoua ses cheveux, trois fois, et Vanille décida qu'elle ne l'aimait pas.

Lentement et dans un faible grincement, la porte s'ouvrit. La tête d'une fille aux grosses lunette bleues, la fille du Club, apparu :

\- Vous êtes tous là ? Bien, alors...

Elle ouvrit la porte d'un grand geste.

\- Bienvenue !

Elle s'écarta pour laisser passer les cinquième année impatients. Et quand ils virent l'intérieur de la salle, ils furent tous déçus.

Ce n'était qu'une salle de classe basique, avec des chaudrons contre les murs, des bocaux et fioles éparpillés sur les poutres et sur les tables, sombre et poussiéreuse. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils furent surpris du froid qui régnait. Pas si basique, se dit Vanille, puisque la plupart des salles du château étaient entretenues, et celle-ci semblait avoir été abandonnée depuis des siècles.

\- Installez-vous sur les tables de devant ! fit la brune. Les autres arrivent.

Ils s'exécutèrent, fouillant chaque recoin du regard pour y trouver un signe positif.. Il y avait des placard brisés remplis de vieux livre de cours contre les murs qu'ils longèrent pour s'asseoir, et Vanille aperçut un aquarium vide et plein de crasse. Une odeur âcre s'en échappait, la poussant à s'en asseoir le plus loin possible. La fille du Club avait disparu par la porte du fond, laissant seuls les élèves, un peu perdus.

\- C'est ça, la salle de travail du Club des Créateurs ? s'exclama la blonde d'un air dédaigneux. C'est miteux, je m'attendais à mieux.

\- Tais-toi donc, aboya le Serpentard.

Il semblait lui aussi déçu des lieux.

\- C'est évident qu'on ne va pas travailler ici.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? contra une Gryffondor, une petite brune aux cheveux courts à la garçonne. Rien ne nous prouve que le Club est ce qu'il prétend être. Tant qu'on n'y est pas, on ne sait rien.

\- Eewk ! s'écria Vanille.

Sa chaussure venait de rencontrer une masse informe et gluante qui stagnait au sol. Elle souleva le pied pour s'en dégager, mais la substance s'était collée à sa semelle.

\- C'est immonde ! s'écria-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- On dirait que ça vient de là-haut… murmura la Gryffondor.

Tous levèrent les yeux.

\- Non ! Non non non, s'écria un des garçons en s'éloignant vers la porte à reculons. Hors de question que je reste ici.

\- C'est… un nid d'araignées ?

\- Ca ressemble plus à des vers, proposa Vanille en scrutant une des poutres du plafond. Un amas de… vers gluants ?

\- Attend, reste, dit Olivier au garçon qui était en train de partir. C'est trop bête de laisser tomber maintenant !

\- On te protégera contre les vers sauvages s'il le faut, fit la petite Gryffondor avec un clin d'oeil.

Vanille lança un sort sur sa chaussure et la substance gluante disparu de son pied. Elle s'éloigna le plus possible de la zone.

\- Ca commence à être long, avoua Olivier.

Vanille se pencha vers lui.

\- Je suis certaine que c'est encore un test. Quelque chose comme "Si vous voulez vraiment faire partie du Club, acceptez de rester dans un endroit miteux en croyant que c'est là que vous travaillerez, parce que but, ce sont les recherches, pas le confort".

Tous s'étaient tournés vers elle, certains acquiescèrent, convaincus.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée en les faisant tous sursauter.

\- Exactement ! s'écria une voix joyeuse en entrant dans la salle par la porte du fond.

Tous se retournèrent et virent l'intégralité des membres du Club des Créateurs entrer, devancés par leur chef, Jules. Celui-ci lança un clin d'oeil à Vanille quand il passa à côté d'elle.

Ils se placèrent devant les nouveaux, alignés, comme lors de la présentation.

\- Vous n'avez pas mis longtemps à comprendre notre petit stratagème. On avait disposé d'autres cadeaux des les placards mais tant pis pour vous.

" _Super esprit, ils ont quel âge ?_ "

Jules leva sa baguette et la salle s'illumina d'un coup, puis petit à petit la température remonta vers des niveaux acceptables. Les cinquième années regardèrent autour d'eux l'air excité, s'attendant à ce que les murs se nettoient et les étagères se réparent, mais il n'en fut rien. Ils se retournèrent vers le chef, déçus.

\- Ce n'est pas notre salle de travail, avoua le Chef. Nous n'y allons que pour manipuler ou faire des recherches. Y rester sans raison peut parfois détériorer des potions ou des sortilèges en cours, alors nous préférons aller dans une salle adjacente pour ce genre d'événement.

Il marqua une pause pour les observer.

\- Je suis ravi de tous vous voir ici, fit-il. Vous avez certainement dû nous oublier, alors présentons-nous : je suis Jules, septième année, Serpentard, Maître Créateur.

La rousse s'avança :

\- Je m'appelle Morgane, septième année, Serpentard, Grande Créatrice.

Les deux s'échangèrent un regard explicite. Cela ne manqua à aucun que les deux étaient en couple et dirigeaient le Club à deux.

\- Je suis Oreste, fit la brune aux lunettes bleues, septième année à Serdaigle, Grande Créatrice.

\- David, s'avança un des garçons, septième année à Serdaigle et Grand Créateur également.

Les deux filles identiques dont Vanille se souvenait leur avoir trouvé l'air mauvais, s'avancèrent.

\- Alva.

\- Alya.

\- Sixième année, Serpentard.

\- Jeunes Créatrices.

Vanille frissonna. Leur voix crissaient à ses oreilles.

\- Je m'appelle Alexandre, dit ce dernier. Sixième année Gryffondor, Jeune Créateur.

Il avait parlé chaleureusement, affichait un sourire sincère et accueillant, n'avait plus rien à voir avec le garçon froid du début d'année. Vanille en resta bouche bée. Il était encore plus beau, avec ses yeux pétillants et son attitude avenante, comme s'il souhaitait la bienvenue de toute son âme.

\- Je m'appelle Iris, annonça la dernière fille de sa voix douce de poupée, je suis en sixième année à Poufsouffle, et je suis une Jeune Créatrice.

Elle battit de ses longs cils et recula pour laisser avancer le dernier :

\- Et moi Florent, aussi en sixième année à Poufsouffle, Jeune Créateur.

Il recula dans un sourire timide et Iris lui prit la main.

Avant que Jules ne reprenne la parole comme il semblait en avoir l'intention, Vanille repéra Nathan, dans le fond. Encore une fois, ils l'avaient oublié. Cela ne semblait pas le gêner, il gardait les bras croisés, observant avec curiosité la scène. Quand il la vit, il lui offrit un demi-sourire amusé, et Vanille reporta son attention sur ce qui se passait.

\- Voulez-vous bien vous présenter ? demanda Jules. Juste vos prénoms et maisons, nous apprendrons tous à nous connaître vraiment au fils du temps.

Il tendit la main vers Vanille, qui était à sa gauche. Elle s'éclaircit la voix :

\- Je m'appelle Vanille, je suis à Serdaigle.

Ambre prit la parole :

\- Ambre, Serdaigle également.

\- Leanne, Serdaigle, fit cette dernière d'une petite voix.

\- Lorelei, Poufsouffle, fit celle aux longs cheveux blonds d'un air assuré.

" _Secoue tes cheveux !_ " Elle secoua ses cheveux. " _Ton destin est scellé, Lorelei. Je ne t'aime décidément pas._ "

\- Enguerrand, Poufsouffle, dit celui qui avait faillit quitter la salle..

\- Kerwan, Serpentard, fit le garçon qui les avait attendus devant la porte.

\- Olivier, Serdaigle.

\- Octave, Serdaigle.

\- Annabelle, Gryffondor, dit la petite aux cheveux courts.

\- Leire, Gryffondor, dit la dernière.

Ils étaient donc dix nouveaux. Vanille se concentra sur chacun d'entre eux pour repérer un petit quelque chose qui la ferait se souvenir d'eux. Elle avait déjà oublié la moitié des prénoms.

Jules, après ça, sortit de son sac une pile de parchemins enroulés, qu'il fit distribuer.

\- Voici le règlement du Club, simplifié, sans détail. Je vous demanderais de bien le connaître. Il n'y a qu'un exemplaire du règlement entier, tenu par Oreste (la fille aux lunette bleues secoua la main), qui contient tous les détails protocolaires à suivre, ainsi que les obligations administratives et la liste exhaustive de toute ce qui a été créé et recensé par le ministère depuis la création du Club de Poudlard. C'est très long, c'est compliqué à garder à jour et à connaître par coeur, et il y a un autre adjectif que je n'emploierai pas mais que je pense très fort, qui explique pourquoi vous n'êtes pas obligés de le lire tout de suite. De toute façon, vous ne ferez rien seul la première année, et vous imiterez ceux des années au dessus pour les protocoles.

Son regard resta sur Vanille un moment. Chaque fois qu'il la regardait, elle souhaitait ne pas avoir voulu entrer dans le Club. Non pas que son regard était gênant - il n'y avait ni mépris ni envie dans ses yeux - mais à chaque oeillade, il semblait vouloir faire comprendre quelque chose à Vanille. Ou plutôt, il semblait savoir des choses qu'elle ignorait. Comme s'il jaugeait ses réactions.

\- On ne va pas pas attendre plus longtemps. Levez-vous, et placez-vous devant moi, en demi-cercle.

Tous s'exécutèrent d'un coup, arrivant à se bousculer malgré leur nombre, repoussant les tables au passage. Ils formèrent ce demi-cercle, Vanille se retrouva sur le côté.

Jules, au centre, leva sa baguette, imité par les membres du Club qui s'étaient placés tout autour des nouveaux. Il fit apparaître devant lui une sphère lumineuse, comme composée d'un liquide mauve. Vanille n'arrivait pas à en détacher son regard, si bien qu'elle ne vit pas tout de suite que la salle s'était assombrie. Mais ce n'était pas une obscurité oppressante. Vanille eu l'impression de se tenir debout au milieu du vide, du rien. C'était parfaitement apaisant. Ils étaient seuls, debout dans le néant, accompagnés de cette sphère liquide qui semblait bouillonner sur elle-même.

\- Le lien qui se créera ce soir entre vous sera immuable, incontestable, incorruptible. Vous avez souhaité être membres du Club des Créateurs. Nous vous avons acceptés. Chacune et chacun d'entre vous sera le gardien d'une longue tradition d'inventions, de cohésion, de soutien. Il y aura des inimitiés, il y aura des désaccords. Ils seront surmontés. Et ainsi liés, nous nous pousserons vers le haut.

Jules murmura ensuite quelques incantations rythmées, et plusieurs filaments s'échappèrent de la sphère pour se diriger vers les nouveaux, fascinés.

\- Levez vos baguettes.

Ils s'exécutèrent tous, même les membres du Club. Le filament de lumière devant Vanille toucha la bout de sa baguette, qui s'alluma d'une vive lumière violette. Puis, d'autres filaments en sortirent et vinrent à la rencontre des autres baguettes, qui avaient fait de même. Quand tous les nouveaux furent reliés par les filaments de magie, ceux-ci se dirigèrent vers les anciens et leurs baguettes levées. Enfin, la dernière baguette être être illuminée fut celle de Jules, qui la leva : un immense réseau de lumière, semblable à une grande toile d'araignée mauve, s'éleva au dessus d'eux, puis se disloqua et dans un éclair, disparu en une pluie lumineuse.

La salle revint autour d'eux. Ils ne l'avaient évidemment jamais quittée.

Vanille se sentait pleinement satisfaite de ce qui venait de se produire, elle sentait dans son ventre une nouvelle sensation, une espèce de bien-être. A côté d'elle, Ambre n'arrivait pas à cacher sa joie, quand elle croisa le regard de Vanille, elle lui fit les gros yeux, l'air de dire "je passe le meilleur moment de me vie".

En revanche, à côté d'Ambre, Leanne était parfaitement concentrée sur Jules. Son visage n'exprimait pas de joie, ni même de sentiment, il restait fermé.

Jules quant à lui paru satisfait en regardant un à un les élèves devant lui.

\- Vous faites maintenant tous partie du prestigieux Club des Créateurs. A partir d'aujourd'hui et jusqu'à la fin de votre vie, vous pourrez vous revendiquer comme tels. Vous êtes les Novices. Vous portez déjà les insignes.

Vanille baissa la tête : en effet, épinglé sur son torse, un insigne d'une petite dizaine de centimètres de hauteur représentait le blason du Club : le chaudron bouillonnant surmonté de deux baguettes magiques. Elle vit son nom gravé sur le dessus. "Vanille Ocean - Novice" Et sur le fond, de temps en temps, une forme blanche traversait le fond du badge. Comme le dessin d'un oiseau.

Elle portait également une cravate noire et violette parfaitement nouée sur son cou.

\- Les cravates ne sont pas obligatoires, avoua Jules, mais elles vont avec le sortilège. Seuls les membres - et anciens membres - peuvent voir vos insignes et cravates.

Il leur demanda à tous de s'asseoir, et lui-même prit une chaise.

\- Vous n'êtes plus sous l'emprise de quelconque sortilège. Parlez du Club à qui vous le souhaitez - mais ne l'ébruitez pas. En vérité, beaucoup de sorciers le connaissent, car il y a eu beaucoup de membres au fil des années. Faire partie du Club des Créateurs peut vous ouvrir des portes - au ministère ou partout ailleurs. Il vous suffit de rencontrer quelqu'un qui saura voir votre insigne.

Il continua ainsi à expliquer les détails de l'histoire du Club, des relations internationales et de quelques protocoles. Vanille sentit son attention partir. Cette fois, personne ne lui donna de coup de coude, et ce fut à la fin du monologue interminable de Jules qu'elle se réveilla :

\- Demain soir, après vos cours, venez devant la salle juste en face. Vous découvrirez enfin à quoi ressemble le Club. Nous vous expliquerons sur quoi nous travaillons et vous choisirez qui vous voulez assister.

Il se leva.

\- Je vous souhaite encore une fois la bienvenue.

En sortant de la salle, Vanille croisa le regard d'Alexandre, furtivement. Il passa en une seconde de méprisant à bienveillant. " _Bienvenue dans le Club des Sorciers Flippants._ "

Sans se concerter, les cinq nouveaux Novices de Serdaigle se regroupèrent dans leur salle commune pour parler de ce qu'ils venaient de vivre.

Ils étaient tous emballés et excités (à part Leanne qui se faisait toujours discrète, mais Vanille n'insista pas), mais Ambre ne participa pas à la conversation : elle examinait son insigne.

\- Montre-moi le tien, dit-elle en tendant la main vers Vanille.

Elle examina les deux. Puis, quelques instant plus tard, au milieu d'une phrase de Olivier, elle se leva sans prévenir, leva sa baguette et dit :

 _-_ _Expecto Patronum_.

Du bout de sa baguette, une silhouette blanche et lumineuse s'extirpa élégamment et atterrit avec souplesse sur le sol. Vanille connaissait cet enchantement pour en avoir lu la théorie dans des livres, mais ils n'avaient pas encore appris à les maîtriser en cours.

Ambre se pencha, les yeux brillants : son patronus chat s'enroula autour de ses jambes, puis sauta sur sa chaise, s'enroula sur lui-même, et disparu.

\- Regardez, fit Ambre, émue, sur mon insigne, il y a une forme qui se balade. Sur celui de Vanille, ce n'est pas le même : ce sont nos patronus.

Vanille reprit son insigne : la forme d'oiseau continuait à aller et venir.

D'un même geste, tous sortirent leur baguette et murmurèrent l'enchantement.

Vanille essaya pendant de longues minutes, et après des essais brumeux et infructueux, une forme d'oiseau aux longues ailes argentées se forma dans la brume et disparu presque aussitôt.

Vanille avait reconnu l'oiseau : un albatros. Un oiseau des mers. Elle le connaissait pour en avoir observé des heures entières avec ses parents, à la mer, quand ils étaient encore tous les quatre. Une vague d'émotion l'envahit, un mélange de nostalgie, de tristesse et de joie de retrouver avec son patronus une partie de son enfance heureuse.

Le sort n'avait pas duré longtemps, mais elle fut tout de même fière d'elle, car ni Octave, ni Olivier, ni Leanne ne réussirent à créer leur patronus. Déçus, il montèrent tous se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, au réveil, Vanille eut soudain conscience qu'elle faisait réellement partie du Club. C'était comme si, pendant la nuit, tout s'était mis en place et la scène qui s'était déroulée la veille avait pris soudainement tout son sens : elle faisait magiquement partie d'un club qui avait la possibilité de créer de la magie.

Elle n'avait qu'une hâte, voir sur quoi travaillaient les membres.


	9. La magie des baguettes

En se préparant ce matin-là, les trois filles se jetaient des regards explicites ; elles étaient toutes aussi impatientes que la soirée arrive. Même Leanne semblait avoir réussit à mettre sa déception de côté et à se satisfaire de la situation. Elle regardait son insigne avec insistance, voulant sans doute découvrir son animal, son patronus.

La journée fut longue. Le cours de métamorphose dura des heures et des heures, et celui d'histoire de la magie bien plus encore.

Elle croisa dans l'après-midi quelques-uns des autres Novices. Ils se sourirent d'un air entendu, mais ne savaient pas quoi se dire. La petite aux cheveux courts de Gryffondor, Annabelle, leur avait fait un signe de main joyeux en sautillant sur place, et avait dit :

\- A ce soir !

L'ambiance générale, lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent le soir dans le couloir menant à la salle du Club, était presque euphorique.

Arrivés devant la fameuse porte, ils furent tous éberlués.

Elle n'était pas ainsi la veille, cela devait être dû au sortilège. En face de la porte de la salle miteuse où ils étaient devenus des Novice, il y en avait une si grande qu'elle atteignait presque le plafond. Composée de deux parties, elle était en bois taillé de fins dessins ornementaux qui s'emmêlaient et se croisaient sans cesse. Ils paraissaient bouger, vibrer, comme si cette porte était vivante. La poignée était en métal forgé, rougeoyante. Les dix Novices étaient tous devant la porte, ébahis, le nez en l'air pour l'observer dans son entièreté.

Puis, sans prévenir, la porte s'ouvrit des deux battants à la fois. c'était Jules qui, de l'intérieur, tenait à rendre le moment grandiose.

\- Bienvenue, dit-il pendant qu'il tirait la porte, au Club des Créateurs.

" _On le saura qu'on est les bienvenus._ "

Les Novices s'avancèrent lentement, observant tout ce qu'ils pouvaient.

La salle était grande et carrée. Haute de plafond, des fenêtres en hauteur composées d'un vitrail grossier mais élégant devait sûrement offrir une lumière colorée en pleine journée, lorsque le soleil était levé.

Au milieu de la pièce, une table ronde entourée de tabourets était recouverte de livres, parchemins, plumes, tout un capharnaüm, et au-dessus, un lustre immense descendait pour l'éclairer de bougies. Quelques membres y étaient assis, lisant et rédigeant, et stoppés dans leur travail pour regarder les nouveaux entrer.

Au fond, de l'autre côté de la table, il y avait deux rangées de bibliothèques, débordants de livres. Certains étaient même posés en piles sur le sol et sur des chaises.

A droite de la salle, plusieurs chaudrons étaient alignés sur des tables basses en pierre, dans lesquels étaient creusés des trous pour y allumer des feux. Au-dessus, contre le mur, et tout autour, des dizaines et des dizaines de boites, flacons et fioles regorgeaient d'ingrédients. Des chaudrons de toutes tailles et des herbes sèches étaient suspendues au plafond, offrant à la salle une odeur provençale.

Iris et Florent, les deux Jeunes Créateurs de Poufsouffle, mélangeaient des ingrédients dans un des chaudrons.

Sur la gauche, d'autres tables de travail étaient disposées : sur l'une d'elles, plusieurs baguettes étaient alignées, et Oreste était en train de les analyser, griffonnant au fur et à mesure sur un parchemin. Elle leva la tête furtivement pour observer l'entrée des nouveaux.

Tout au fond, sur la droite, se trouvait un mannequin en bois de taille humaine et présentant des séquelles d'existence, des brûlures et griffures entaillaient le bois. L'espace autour du mannequin était vide.

L'endroit était vraiment parfait, songea Vanille, un sourire béat sur le visage, pour étudier la magie.

Les Novices s'assirent autour de la table du centre. Un à un, les Créateurs vinrent leur expliquer brièvement le contenu de leurs travaux.

Florent et Iris travaillaient sur diverses potions, en ce moment ils travaillaient sur des maladies magiques. Ils espéraient comprendre comment elles fonctionnaient afin de pouvoir en recréer des versions affaiblies pour pouvoir en trouver l'antidote, et ainsi continuer jusqu'à la version la plus virulente. A leur manière, ils réinventaient le concept de vaccin, côté magique.

Jules créait des sortilèges utiles, simples, dont certains étaient implicitement demandés par le ministère.

Morgane, la grande rousse, travaillait avec le bureau des Aurors. Ses sortilèges concernaient les informations, magiques ou non, que l'on pouvait extraire d'un objet ou d'un sorcier. Elle pouvait analyser d'un coup de baguette n'importe quel cape ou parchemin et en dire long sur son histoire.

Oreste, la fille aux lunette bleues, leur explique vivement et sans détail qu'elle travaillait sur les baguettes magiques, et sur leur fonctionnement, et à terme comptait étudier la magie sans baguette. Elle leur précisa que ce n'était pas, pour l'instant, de la création, tant qu'elle n'avait pas atteint son but, faire de la magie sans baguette.

David, l'autre Serdaigle Jeune Créateur, était également membre du Club de Duels, il inventait et perfectionnait des sortilèges offensifs et défensifs. Il lui arrivait également de vendre directement au bureau des Aurors.

Alva et Alya ne leur expliquèrent pas vraiment leur travaux, elles se concentraient sur le moment sur des phases de recherches, en effet, elle restèrent derrière leurs livres et ne dirent rien de plus. C'était évident qu'elles ne souhaitaient pas être encombrées d'un Novice.

Alexandre travaillait également sur des potions, bien qu'il ne soit pas en ce moment sur la conception. Il souhaitait trouver des potions d'atouts particuliers pour les sorciers, il avait inventé des potions d'insensibilité à la chaleur (et de protection, évidemment), au froid, et à beaucoup de potions. Un antidote préventifs, en quelque sortes.

Ils ne parlèrent pas de Nathan, encore une fois, qui apparemment se contentait de lire dans un coin. Encore une fois, Vanille se sentit être la seule à le remarquer.

Ils discutèrent ensemble de la répartition des Novices, en fonction des souhaits de chacun.

Le travail d'Oreste la tentait beaucoup. Les baguettes magiques étaient un sujet intéressant et l'idée de pouvoir faire de la magie sans baguette était extraordinaire, si elle réussissait à aller au bout de son projet, cela serait une avancée importante dans le monde de la magie.

Vanille demanda donc à travailler avec Oreste. Et avec elle vint une autre Novice. La blonde de Poufsouffle lui fit un sourire charmant et niais. Evidemment, elle secoua ses cheveux.

" _On va s'amuser toutes les trois._ "

Leanne alla avec Jules et ses sortilèges.

Ambre souhaita travailler avec David sur les sortilèges de duel, et elle y alla avec Kerwan, le Serpentard un peu arrogant.

Les autres Novices se répartirent, sauf Annabelle, la petite Gryffondor, qui demanda à travailler seule, pour commencer dès à présent ses recherches. Aucun Créateur ne fut contre, mais Jules tint à l'accompagner sur certaines démarches de recherche magique.

Quand chacun eut trouvé son ou ses partenaires, chacun se remit au travail. La salle fut emplie d'un brouhaha, très vite réglé par des sortilèges d'atténuation sonores qui furent lancés ça et là.

L'atmosphère était envoûtante. Chaque membre, nouveau et ancien, s'accordait parfaitement avec le reste.

Chacun était à sa place.

Vanille était à sa place. Et elle s'y sentit bien.

Oreste était une fille très organisée. Toutes ses fiches étaient classées, datées, annotées pour pouvoir les retrouver facilement, ce qui arrangea beaucoup ses Novices, qui débarquaient au beau milieu d'une recherche, déjà bien avancée et au sujet complexe.

\- Je vais vous expliquer les grandes lignes de ce que je fais ce soir, c'est assez compliqué de rentrer dans le détail comme ça, sans première approche. Je vais vous laisser lire la totalité de mes notes.

Elle mit un coup de baguette sur son énorme carnet débordant, qui se divisa en trois.

\- Les deux autres disparaîtront d'ici quelques jours, le temps de pouvoir les lire. Après, je vous laisserai consulter mes notes. Lisez juste les grandes lignes, les sujets importants, ce que j'ai déjà fait.

Elle tendit les deux nouveaux carnets vers les deux filles. Vanille en saisit un en observant Oreste. Elle était bien plus autoritaire qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Il y avait une grande assurance dans sa voix. Elle parlait comme un professeur l'aurait fait, distribuant les devoirs.

\- Ne les perdez pas.

Vanille rangea le sien dans son sac, mais Lorelei le garda contre elle. Elle buvait les paroles d'Oreste, et son air déterminé signifiait clairement son intention d'être à la hauteur de ce qu'on attendait d'elle en tant que Novice. Vanille se demanda si elle ne l'avait pas jugée un peu vite. Son air cruche n'était peut-être qu'une façade.

D'ailleurs, elle avait attaché ses cheveux.

Oreste pris une des baguettes posées sur son bureau et la leva :

\- Les baguettes contiennent deux éléments principaux : le bois qui la compose et le coeur. Le bois peut provenir de presque tous les arbres, et chaque arbre possède des propriétés qui lui sont propres. Certains vont favoriser la magie de certains sorciers, en fonction de leur tempérament ou leur aptitudes, d'autres vont plutôt favoriser certains types de sortilèges, informulés, métamorphose, magies de l'esprit… Il y a une liste complète dans mes notes. Le coeur quant à lui provient de créatures ou de plantes magiques. La licorne, le phœnix et le dragon sont les créatures les plus puissantes que l'on connaisse, c'est pourquoi la plupart des baguettes en contiennent. On peut cependant placer au coeur d'une baguette les poils, crins, plumes ou fibres de n'importe quelle créature magique. On peut retrouver des cheveux de Vélane, du crin de Sombral, ou encore de la moustache de Fléreur... Le coeur influe la puissance, bien plus que le reste. Bien sûr, c'est l'association des deux éléments qui donne à la baguette ses capacités. Sa taille et sa souplesse joue également sur le type de magie, l'endurance, la puissance qu'elle aura, et donnera à son propriétaire.

Elle prit deux baguettes et lança un sort de métamorphose avec chacune d'entre elles sur deux verres posés sur la table. Le premier verre se transforma en une petite figurine de cristal finement taillée, représentant une petite fille qui dansait doucement. Le second devint une poupée de bois plus grande, plus grossière mais exécutant des gestes plus impressionnants, elle sauta sur la table et réussit à atteindre une pile de livres. Les deux métamorphoses étaient vraiment différentes.

\- J'ai jeté le même sortilège, qui n'est pas précis, ce qui explique la différence entre les deux poupées. Ce sont les baguettes qui ont… "décidé" de faire ces différences.

\- Ces deux baguettes t'appartiennent ? demanda Lorelei, subjuguée par la petite poupée de cristal qui continuait à tourner sur elle-même.

\- Oui, j'ai de bonnes relations avec Ollivander, et il me permet d'être en contact avec des sorciers qui souhaitent changer de baguette. je leur rachète leurs anciennes, et m'arrange pour en être la propriétaire.

Le grand fabriquant de baguette de Grande-Bretagne Ollivander avait prit une retraite bien méritée après la guerre. Il continuait néanmoins à conseiller ses successeurs, deux sorciers doués qui avaient repris le flambeau de sa boutique. Oreste avait réussi à prendre contact avec lui, sans doute grâce à son statut de Créatrice.

\- Donc toutes ces baguettes sont à toi ?

\- Leur allégeance me revient. En revanche, aucune d'elle ne me convient mieux que ma propre baguette, évidemment.

\- Il parait qu'Ollivander racontait que la baguette choisit son sorcier.

Oreste se renfrogna légèrement. D'un geste, elle stoppa les sortilèges des poupées.

\- C'est un sujet sur lequel nous sommes en désaccord. Au début, c'est lui qui m'a tout appris sur les baguettes, et je n'avais aucune raison de douter de ce qu'il disait. mais il ne s'est jamais intéressé à d'autres fabricants de baguettes que lui. Je suis allée voir d'autres fabricants, dans les pays des autres Clubs. Chacun a son avis, et je les ai tous écoutés pour me faire le vous ferez votre propre avis, mais pour travailler avec moi, il vous faudra me faire confiance. Je pense que selon la baguette et ses propriétés que lui confèrent son bois, son coeur, sa taille et sa souplesse, c'est notre propre magie qui s'exprime en elle. Notre magie personnelle est unique, comme l'est la baguette. Il existe des corrélations, des liens entre notre magie et les propriétés de la baguette, et ces liens font que, tout simplement, notre pouvoir est à son maximum lorsque nous trouvons une baguette qui sied parfaitement à ce que nous sommes.

Les questions se bousculèrent dans la tête de Vanille, mais c'est Lorelei qui posa sa question :

\- Mais cela ne revient pas au même ? La baguette choisit le sorcier ou la sorcière dont la magie lui correspond à elle.

\- Non, parce qu'elle implique que la baguette a une forme de conscience, ce que je ne crois pas. Je pense qu'il s'agit de quelque chose de plus fort. Quelque chose comme… si la magie elle-même se retrouvait, se reconnaissait dans ce lien, et ainsi permettait la connexion.

\- Donc tu penses que notre magie est quelque chose d'indépendant de nous ? demanda Vanille.

\- Non, pas forcément, et ce n'est pas pour l'instant le domaine dans lequel je travaille. C'est un sujet particulièrement compliqué, et je ne compte pas m'y atteler maintenant, et peut-être même jamais. Moi, je cherche à comprendre comment la magie passe d'un sorcier à une baguette, puis à une troisième chose, un objet, un sorcier, ou autre. Je voudrais étudier la magie sans baguette. Donc, je m'intéresse de près à la magie des baguettes, et de loin à celle des sorciers.

Subjuguée, Vanille sentit en elle monter quelque chose de nouveau : la magie elle-même attendait d'être étudiée. La magie qui composait les sorciers, celle qui leur permettait de faire tout ce qu'ils faisaient… C'était ça. C'était le domaine qu'elle voulait étudier, découvrir. Répondre à cette grande question : qu'est-ce que la Magie.

Et les études d'Oreste étaient un point de départ parfait. Etudier les transferts de magie d'un sorcier à quelque chose, en passant par une baguette ou non, puis comprendre d'où venait cette magie, chez le sorcier.

\- Je suis contente de voir que vous avez l'air intéressées, j'avais peur que le sujet soit un peu trop vague et trop complexe. Je crois que dans le Club, c'est moi qui suis partie vers le plus compliqué. Je ne suis même pas sûre d'obtenir des résultats. Pour l'instant, après un an, j'ai surtout acquis beaucoup de connaissances.

Vanille et Lorelei acquiescèrent.

\- J'aimerais faire de la divination mon sujet d'étude, avoua Lorelei, et c'est une branche de la magie qui ne demande pas de baguette. Tes études pourraient être un bon début de réflexion pour moi.

\- Tu as raison de penser dès maintenant à ce sur quoi tu voudras travailler. N'hésite pas à faire tes recherches de ton côté. Je suis sensée vous garder près de moi pour vous montrer comment le système fonctionne, mais personne ne garde ses Novices jusqu'à la fin, vous partez de votre côté quand vous le voulez. De toute façon, moi ou les autres, on pourra toujours vous expliquer comment fonctionnent les relations avec le ministère, même si vous ne travaillez pas avec nous.

Oreste ferma ses notes.

\- Mais pour l'instant, je vais vous initier à l'art de la recherche ! Potassez mes notes, on se revoit demain soir.

La pièce était entièrement vide, mais concentrée sur Oreste, Vanille n'avait vu personne partir. Il devait être tard.

\- Au fait, si vous avez des devoirs ou si vous êtes vraiment fatiguées, ne vous forcez pas à venir. Ce n'est pas un cours.

Les trois filles se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée.

\- Personne ne peut voir cette porte en dehors des membres du Club. Elle n'a pas de clé. Vous pouvez venir quand bon vous semble, évitez seulement de toucher aux travaux des autres membres.

Vanille sortit la dernière et cru entendre un bruit dans la salle. Elle y jeta un dernier coup d'oeil, mais il n'y avait personne. Elle lança un sort pour éteindre les bougies, et referma la grande porte.


	10. La vie au Club des Créateurs

Les notes d'Oreste étaient beaucoup plus conséquentes qu'elles n'y paraissaient. Vanille essaya de lire le plus possible avant de dormir, mais elle n'arriva pas à un quart quand minuit sonna. Elle tombait de fatigue, et décida de remettre sa lecture au lendemain.

Entre ses cours, pendant la pause du midi et même en plein cours d'histoire de la magie, Vanille étudia le livre d'Oreste. Elle était tellement impatiente, et subjuguée par le Club qu'elle ne vit pas Ambre et Leanne qui, plusieurs fois dans la journée, essayèrent de parler avec elles. Elle prit tout de même le temps de rédiger quelques devoirs urgents, et le soir, se précipita dans la salle du Club des Créateurs.

Quand elle se fut installée à de la table de travail d'Oreste, prête à travailler, elle entendit quelqu'un toquer à la porte de la salle. Lorelei, qui s'installait également, lança un regard étonné. Les membres du Club allaient et venaient comme bon leur semblait, et aucun non-membre ne pouvait voir la porte.

Jules, le plus naturellement du monde, se dirigea vers la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur une longue robe pourpre brillante, avec un col blanc et d'énormes boutons d'argent, portée par la directrice de l'école, Evelyne Roy. Elle s'avança dans la grande salle du Club, balançant son regard d'un élève à l'autre. Jules referma la porte derrière elle, et retourna s'asseoir, poli, attendant qu'elle parle.

Evelyne Roy était une grande et belle femme au visage sérieux mais sympathique. Elle attachait ses cheveux blonds dans un chignon si serrés qu'il entrait en concurrence avec celui du professeur McGonagall, et portait toujours la même robe. Elle était étonnement jeune pour sa fonction, moins de quarante ans, ce qui expliquait peut-être sa tendance à l'inconvenance et à la désinvolture. Malgré cela, elle était bonne conseillère et remplissait son rôle de directrice sans bévue ni présomption.

Mais elle n'avait pas fait l'unanimité dans la communauté sorcière à son arrivée.

Ses deux parents étant nés-moldus, ils prirent peur lors de la première guerre et décidèrent de s'expatrier en France. La future directrice avait deux ans à cette époque-là. Elle fit ses études à Beauxbâtons, et se lança dans une carrière de duelliste professionnelle avant même d'avoir fini son cursus. Puis elle entra à Beauxbâtons en tant que professeur de sortilèges, ayant acquis de grandes compétences durant sa courte carrière. Mais lors du retour de Voldemort, ayant de la famille en Angleterre, elle décida de retourner là-bas pour assurer leur protection. Elle devint connue de la communauté sorcière britannique en participant à la bataille de Poudlard.

Et c'est donc à trente-cinq ans que, poussée par des amis qu'elle avait protégé pendant la guerre, Evelyne Roy proposa son aide à la reconstruction du monde sorcier et posa sa candidature à l'école de Poudlard. Le professeur McGonagall ne souhaitait pas prendre le poste de directrice, le conseil des sorciers nomma à titre temporaire Mme Roy Directrice de Poudlard.

Il y eu beaucoup de lettre adressées au ministère et à Mme Roy elle-même cette année-ci, beaucoup de sorciers critiquaient sa jeunesse, son arrivée trop récente sur l'île de Grande-Bretagne, ils l'accusèrent de manipulation sur le conseil et les autres professeurs, et la traitèrent d'arriviste ambitieuse.

Néanmoins, la première année se déroula sans problème. Le nouveau système ne posa pas de soucis à la directrice, n'ayant pas vécu l'ancien. Les élèves l'appréciaient, les professeurs aussi, puis les parents. Ils s'habituèrent à son humour, sa légèreté, et furent satisfaits de la voir consciencieuse devant des situations sérieuses.

Et bien qu'elle ait habitué ses élèves à son attitude désinvolte, c'est le visage particulièrement sérieux, bien que satisfait, qu'elle se présentait à eux, au Club des Créateurs, ce soir-là.

\- Bonjour, dit-elle d'une voix étonnement calme et douce, et bienvenue à tous les Novices. J'imagine que vous le savez, en tant que directrice de Poudlard, c'est à moi que revient certains pouvoirs dans ce Club. Je ne les exercerais qu'en cas de nécessité, bien entendu, si l'un de vous en fait la demande ou si j'estime qu'il est important d'intervenir. Votre Club a une capacité d'auto-gestion impressionnante, comparé aux autres. Sachez que j'en suis membre, je l'ai intégré à Beauxbâtons il y a quelques années maintenant. J'y ai étudié des sorts complexes de défense et d'attaque pour m'entraîner aux duels.

Elle se pencha vers David, avec qui Ambre travaillait, qui lui rendit son signe de tête. Les deux avaient dû beaucoup échanger, puisqu'il s'agissait précisément du domaine d'étude de David aujourd'hui.

\- Je suis également dans l'obligation de vous faire quelques remarques et avertissements de vive voix, comme l'exige votre règlement. Il vous est interdit de pratiquer de la magie expérimentale sans mon aval ou celui d'un membre du ministère de la magie, après que lui ou moi ayons pris connaissance des théories de vos recherches. Vous connaissez les personnes à contacter directement. Sachez également que certains domaines, sans être interdits, sont tabous, et très déconseillés. Vous n'êtes interdits d'aucune recherche. Mais sachez tout de même vous tenir éloignés de la magie noire.

Une ombre passa dans ses yeux, mais elle se reprit bien vite. Elle devait avoir vu beaucoup d'horreurs lors de la guerre. Elle balaya du regard toute la salle :

\- Vous êtes très nombreux, cette année, c'est une très bonne chose. J'espère que chacun d'entre vous saura pousser son art jusqu'au bout.

Elle s'inclina légèrement, et sans attendre de réponse, se retourna pour partir.

\- Oh, au fait Mr. Wincher, dit-elle en se retournant vers Jules, l'ami dont je vous ai parlé m'a fait parvenir les livres dont il a hérité. Je vois que vos bibliothèques sont pleines, mais vous trouverez bien une place pour les ranger...

Jules se leva, et accompagna la directrice jusqu'au couloir pour discuter avec elle.

Vanille était étonnée. Cette femme, la directrice, lui avait toujours paru bien trop immature pour son poste, bien qu'elle-même n'ait aucune qualification pour juger une telle personne. Mais l'aura d'assurance, de sûreté qui s'était émané d'elle à ce moment-là, pendant son discours, l'avait décidément scotchée. Elle était donc le genre de sorcière capable de cacher son jeu, ou du moins, pour des raisons qui ne regardaient pas Vanille, capable de passer pour ce qu'elle n'était pas forcément. A savoir, une trop jeune sorcière que l'on avait placé à un poste trop haut.

Peut-être méritait-elle amplement son poste de directrice d'une grande école de magie. Les apparences étaient bien trompeuses.

Quand la directrice fut sortie, chacun se remit à ses occupations. Vanille et Lorelei avaient toutes les deux fini de lire les notes d'Oreste. Elle s'était surtout concentrée sur les baguettes elles-mêmes, leur composition et leurs propriétés. Elle avait répertorié toutes les informations connues sur les éléments qui les composaient, et s'était renseigné auprès de fabricants pour connaître l'art de la création de baguette. Bien sûr, ces recherches devaient rester entre elles, car les fabricants tenaient beaucoup aux secrets de leur artisanat.

Oreste n'avait pas cherché à savoir pourquoi les autres créatures magiques ne possédaient pas de baguette, ce que Vanille proposa vaguement d'étudier. Sans doute au fond d'elle-même ne voulait-elle pas avoir l'air de demander de l'aide à des créatures qui, depuis des siècles et sans que cela soit beaucoup remis en question, étaient considérées comme inférieures. Vanille cru voir une sorte de fierté sorcière quand elle aborda le sujet.

Les filles faisaient pour l'instant un travail de recherches. Tous les soirs ou presque, elles venaient au Club, parfois après avoir emprunté des livres à la bibliothèque qui n'étaient pas dans leur collection.

Elles expérimentèrent les utilisations de leurs baguettes. Sur la base de sortilèges simples, comme la lévitation, ou de petites métamorphoses, elles tentèrent de faire réagir leur baguette sans les toucher. Leurs résultats ne furent pas très concluants. Il leur fallait toucher la baguette pour parfois arriver à un résultat simple, mais il fallait la prendre en main pour exécuter avec précision le sortilège. Elles testèrent toutes les baguettes ; leur propres baguettes réagissaient normalement, les autres montraient des résultats moindres et changeant selon leur composition. Cependant, elles étaient plus efficaces avec Oreste.

\- Comment expliques-tu la légitimité d'une baguette ? demanda vanille.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Si c'est une connexion entre la magie du sorcier et celle de la baguette qui fait la possession et l'accès au maximum des capacités du sorcier, comment expliques-tu que le fait de désarmer quelqu'un fait que l'allégeance de sa baguette se tourne vers toi ? Même si vos magies ne sont pas entièrement compatibles ?

Oreste se gratta le menton, embêtée.

\- Je ne l'explique pas. Je ne crois simplement pas en la conscience des baguettes, je ne prétends pas avoir réponse à tout.

\- C'est peut-être une autre forme de magie que la simple compatibilité, proposa Lorelei. Peut-être que notre magie, à l'intérieur de nous, fait que nous possédons ou pas une baguette. Un lien magique qui se crée, en plus du fait d'être compatible. Et qui serait accessible uniquement après un désarmement.

\- C'est possible, mais ça ne va pas être facile à prouver.

\- De toute façon, on ne pourra jamais vraiment comprendre la magie, fit Vanille.

Les deux autres se tournèrent vers elle.

\- C'est vrai, comment voulez-vous qu'on sache un jour ce qu'est vraiment la magie ? On n'a pas de moyen de l'étudier, juste de la représenter, et encore. On l'utilise. On dit que c'est en nous, mais pas en d'autres, on ne sait pas pourquoi des moldus engendrent des sorciers, ni pourquoi les cracmols existent. Et est-ce que la magie est elle-même quelque chose que l'on peut considérer ? Est-ce que ça existe, ou est-ce qu'il s'agit juste de la manifestation d'autre chose ? De quelque chose de plus grand ? Est-ce qu'on pourra un jour voir de la magie, autrement que dans des représentations, ou des éclairs de lumière ? On ne sait pas non plus d'où ça vient. Si ça a toujours existé. Si on peut la créer, ou plutôt créer des sorts donc l'utiliser, est-ce qu'on peut la détruire ? L'annihiler ? Est-ce qu'on peut la transférer quelque part, sur quelqu'un ? Ou la créer ?Est-ce qu'on aura un jour les moyens de comprendre tout ça ? On ne sait rien au final.

Le voix de Vanille s'était faite de plus en plus forte, au fur et à mesure qu'elle exprimait ses doutes. La salle était devenue silencieuse. Tous les membres la regardaient, tantôt amusés, tantôt songeurs, ils avaient tous écouté sa tirade. Quand elle se rendit compte de cela, elle baissa la tête et rougit. Oreste posa sa main sur son bras :

\- Eh bien, dit-toi que tu viens de trouver ton domaine de recherche pour l'année prochaine… Sauf si tu veux que tout ça reste un mystère.

Gênée, Vanille ne répondit pas et se plongea dans un livre, espérant que tous passeraient à autre chose.

Les semaines passèrent ainsi. Oreste, Lorelei et Vanille recherchaient des informations, trouvèrent des théories, réfléchirent à haute voix. Elle avançaient par à-coup. Parfois, elles stagnaient sur la même idée pendant des jours, puis une nouvelle réflexion, un nouveau sujet arrivait et elle l'exploitaient à fond. Oreste voulait être sûre d'avoir cherché tous les recoins du domaine de la magie des baguettes avant de se lancer vraiment dans les études et expériences sans baguettes.

Mais Vanille ne se rendait plus vraiment compte de ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Elle ne pensait plus qu'à ses recherches au Club et à réussir en cours pour obtenir ses BUSEs. En dehors des moments dans le Club, elle passait de moins en mois de temps avec ses amis.

Elle continuait à parler avec Leanne et Ambre mais le soir, fatiguée, elle s'endormait souvent tôt. Au final, leur discussions se limitaient à se demander mutuellement comment avançaient leurs recherches respectives, et parfois des travaux de groupe pour leurs devoirs.

Mais la plupart du temps, dès qu'elle avait un moment de libre, elle allait dans la salle du Club, avec ou sans Oreste, et elle travaillait.

Les autres membres du Club ne se contentaient pas de faire de la théorie. Iris, Florent et Alexandre mijotaient des potions presque tous les soirs avec leurs Novices. Créer des potions ou des sortilèges était très différent des études que faisait Oreste.

Ceux qui créaient des potions devaient surtout connaître les propriétés magique de chaque ingrédient, leurs effets mis ensemble, les effets de la température ou de la façon de mélanger. Selon l'effet qu'ils cherchaient, ils modifiaient leur potion tous les jours, et devaient recommencer des dizaines et des dizaines de fois pour arriver à un résultat satisfaisant, s'ils y arrivaient.

Jules et Morgane, qui créaient des sortilèges, pratiquaient également tous les jours. La création de sortilèges n'impliquait pas de recommencer tous les jours la même chose jusqu'à réussir, mais surtout d'essayer encore et encore à avoir le moindre petit résultat. Et parfois, créer un sortilège par hasard n'était pas une grande réussite. Des sortilèges simples étaient créés régulièrement par des sorciers un peu aventureux. Là, il s'agissait de potions de soins ou de révélation magique, qui étaient des sorts complexes et précis.

C'était David qui faisait le plus de bruit, et bien qu'il soit constamment dans sa bulle insonorisée, certains sortilèges dépassaient cette limite et sifflaient aux oreilles des autres. Avec Ambre et Kerwan, ils se livraient régulièrement à des combats en duels. Parfois, pour tester de nouveaux sortilèges, ils s'attaquaient au pauvre mannequin en bois qui, malgré une animation magique, n'arrivait jamais à se défendre. Il était sans cesse réparé, mais gardait des séquelles de chaque nouveau sortilège. Ambre se sentait apparemment parfaitement à sa place. Parfois, Vanille l'observait quand elle se battait, et frissonnait à chaque sortilège manqué. Elle excellait dans les sortilèges de défense, elle en avait déjà inventé elle-même certains. Elle esquivait comme un chat se mouvait.

Ils ne faisaient jamais de duels entiers, ils avaient le club de duels pour s'entraîner à l'endurance, mais s'exerçaient dans leurs nouveaux sortilèges pour bien en comprendre les subtilités, et souvent trouver des contre-attaque avant même d'avoir totalement maîtrisé le sort. Ambre s'était inscrite au bout d'une semaine au club de duels, y ayant pris goût.

David était un batailleur, Ambre, quelques jours après leur arrivée au Club, avait raconté à Vanille qu'il était entré dans le club de duels pour canaliser son énergie, et dans le club des Créateurs pour être le meilleur aux duels. Il manquait souvent de subtilité dans ses réflexions et dans sa répartie, mais son côté rentre-dedans lui permettait de comprendre vite les sortilèges sans se soucier des détails et de pouvoir les modifier et en créer d'autres. Parfois, Ambre et Kerwan apportaient une nuance au sortilège plus subtile, moins grossière. Novices et Créateur formaient un groupe idéal.

Un soir, une explosion plus forte qu'à l'accoutumée retentit dans la salle, et tout le monde sursauta. Deux potions furent instantanément ratées.

Dans le coin des duels, un panache de fumée empêchait de voir ce qui se passait.

Vanille fut soudainement mal à l'aise. Elle se précipita dans la fumée, cherchant Ambre en tâtonnant. La fumée disparut d'un coup, un membre du Club avait trouvé la formule idéale, et Vanille vit ce qu'elle redoutait : Ambre était allongée au sol, les bras en croix, les yeux grand ouverts. Elle se précipita sur elle.

\- Ambre!

Kerwan était assis près du mannequin et toussait, semblant reprendre connaissance. David était debout, la baguette à la main, face à Ambre. Il bégayait :

\- Je n'ai… C'était...

Ambre elle ne bougeait pas. Malgré ses yeux ouverts, elle semblait inconsciente, ce qui mit les autres mal à l'aise. Vanille la secoua doucement pour la faire reprendre conscience.

Morgane se précipita sur Ambre dès qu'elle vit ce qui se passait. Elle passa plusieurs fois sa baguettes au-dessus d'elle, émettant ainsi plusieurs éclairs de couleurs différentes.

\- Elle n'a rien de cassé, physiquement tout va bien. Elle respire normalement… Comme si elle dormait. On devrait l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

Debout derrière elle, David se rongeait les sangs :

\- J'aurais dû tester plus de fois sur le mannequin, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, on s'est emballés sur ce sort...

Il suivit Morgane, qui avait soulevé Ambre avec sa baguette, Jules, Vanille et Leanne jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

\- Que faites-vous à cette heure là ? s'écria l'infirmière en sortant de son bureau dès qu'ils eurent poussé les portes. Il est neuf heures passées !

Elle vit Ambre flottant au milieu du groupe et la récupéra de sa baguette, elle la pose doucement sur un lit et commença à marmonner dans sa barbe.

\- Je vous jure… Qu'est-ce qu'ils font… Il se passe tout le temps...

Elle appliqua plusieurs sortilèges rapides sur Ambre, qui ferma les yeux doucement.

\- Vous ! dit-elle en pointant du doigt Jules. Allez chercher la directrice. Les autres, près de la porte.

\- Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? supplia Leanne.

Vanille se tourna vers elle et remarqua soudainement qu'elle était en larmes. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de son amie, qui se dégagea vivement. Choquée, Vanille sentit une boule gonfler dans son ventre. Elle baissa la tête, sans comprendre pourquoi Leanne l'avait repoussée.

\- Oui, Miss Pepper, votre amie va bien, malgré le fait que vous me l'ayez amenée dans un sale état en pleine nuit. Je ne veux pas savoir ce que vous faisiez, mais compte tenu de l'heure, je suppose que ce n'était pas autorisé. Maintenant, près de la porte, tous.

Ils s'exécutèrent en silence. L'infirmière n'était à l'évidence pas membre du Club, elle aurait vu les insignes. Elle les imaginait sûrement se battant en duels au milieu des couloirs bien après l'heure autorisée.

En attendant la directrice, pendant que l'infirmière s'agitait autour d'Ambre après avoir tiré les rideaux, Vanille regardait Leanne. Elle était certaine qu'Ambre se remettrait, c'était le rejet de Leanne qui la perturbait le plus. N'était-ce pas elle qui avait tout fait pour qu'elle soit accepté dans le Club ? Leanne devrait lui en être reconnaissante. Sans Vanille, elle n'aurait pas vécu ces moments au Club, elle serait restée seule presque tous les soirs dans le dortoir, elle n'aurait jamais pu créer de magie. Sa tristesse se transforma en amertume.

Jules revint avec la directrice. Elle ne semblait pas paniquée, elle alla directement voir Ambre et l'infirmière qui continuait de veiller.

Vanille les entendit discuter, mais ne comprit que quelques mots, comme "règlement", "milieu de la nuit" et "autorisations".

Enfin, ils entendirent la voix d'Ambre, et tous se dirigèrent vers le lit. Ils furent arrêtés en chemin par la directrice.

\- Miss Grinlow s'en remettra. Elle passera la nuit à l'infirmerie. Puis-je discuter avec vous Mr Swey ? demanda-t-elle à David. Les autres, vous pouvez repartir. Comme d'habitude, je vous fait confiance pour vos horaires de coucher.

Tous s'exécutèrent, non sans jeter un dernier coup d'oeil à Ambre, qui était assise sur son lit et parlait d'une voix forte à l'infirmière.

Ils retournèrent au Club, sans un mot. Jules et Morgane ne semblaient pas choqués, mais Leanne avait toujours une mine renfrognée.

Vanille ne resta pas longtemps au Club, elle décida de retourner dans son dortoir, sans Leanne. Elle se coucha seule, médita quelques instants sur ce qui s'était passé, puis repensa à ses travaux.

Leanne arriva dans la dortoir peu après, et les deux filles s'ignorèrent.


	11. Un sortilège, un parchemin & une ébauche

Ambre les retrouva au petit-déjeuner le lendemain matin, en pleine forme et pas du tout choquée des événements de la veille. Au contraire, elle affirmait que c'était pour eux une grande avancée :

\- Il y avait juste un peu trop de puissance, c'est un sortilège qui met les gens dans une sorte de transe, comme s'ils dormaient. Il est sensé être facile à contrer sans baguette, à annuler ou à atténuer, par la simple force de la pensée, de la concentration. Mais là on l'a poussé un peu… On va encore le modifier et on le soumettra avec les autres qu'on a inventés. J'ai même trouvé un sortilège informulé qui permet de le retourner contre le lanceur.

Après avoir rassuré ses camarade Novices et quelques Créateurs qui étaient venus s'enquérir de son état, Ambre fit un signe discret à Vanille, qui se pencha vers elle.

\- On pourra se parler toutes les deux ? Tranquillement ? A midi par exemple.

Vanille acquiesça. Elle se demanda si Ambre comptait lui parler de Leanne, qui était devenue froide.

Plus que froide, Leanne ne répondait plus à Vanille. Elle ne répondait plus à grand monde d'ailleurs, Vanille se rendit compte ce matin-là qu'elle participait peu aux conversations générales, contrairement à ses habitudes. Elle l'avait en revanche entendue discuter avec les deux autres filles du dortoir la veille, alors qu'elles ne s'étaient jamais adressé la parole.

A midi, Ambre et Vanille se trouvèrent un coin du château isolé pour pouvoir discuter.

\- Tu es sûre que tu n'as pas mal ? demanda Vanille, en regardant le front d'Ambre. Tu as toujours un bleu.

\- Je suis tombée directement sur le sol en pierre, ça n'a rien à voir avec le sortilège. Ca a juste du mal à partir, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Mais je voulais parler de toi.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui.

La mine d'Ambre s'assombrit légèrement.

\- Je te connais Vanille, et je sais que si tu avais remarqué ce qui se passe, tu aurais essayé d'arranger les choses. Mais là, clairement, tu ne te rends compte de rien, c'est pour ça que je ne t'en veux pas, que je t'en parle.

Vanille sentit une pointe de vexation avant même de comprendre de quoi il était question.

\- Tu as changé, depuis qu'on est au Club. Tu es devenue plus… renfermée. Ce n'est pas que tu ne parles plus, c'est que tu ne parles plus que de toi. Tu parles du Club, de tes recherches, d'Oreste. Tu n'écoutes pas quand nous te parlons d'autre chose. Je sais que tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit sur David, sur nos sortilèges. Mais je suis sûre que tu ne te souviens pas quand j'ai essayé de te parler de Leanne. Ou de Jules. Tu ne t'en es peut-être pas rendu compte, mais tu as changé de sujet immédiatement.

\- Bien sûr que je t'écoute quand tu parles, qu'est-ce que je fais, là ?

\- Oui je sais, mais tu ne fais plus attention à ce qui se passe autour de toi.

Vanille ne répondit rien. Oui, le Club prenait une grande place dans sa vie, mais elle n'avait plus le temps de parler de choses futiles, de ragots ou autre. Elle préférait se concentrer sur ce qui était important.

\- Vanille, tu es en train de perdre tes amis. Quand as-tu parlé à Octave ou Olivier pour la dernière fois ? A part en groupe ? Ou à Leanne, seule ? Ou à moi ? Si je n'avais pas eu cet accident hier, est-ce qu'on aurait pu discuter comme ça ? Tu n'aurais pas prétexté être pressée et devoir aller travailler ?

Vanille se leva d'un coup. Elle allait répliquer quand Ambre dit :

\- Quand as-tu pour la dernière fois envoyé une lettre à ton frère ?

\- Mon frère est parti à l'autre bout du monde, je n'ai aucun moyen de savoir où il est, coupa-t-elle, furieuse.

\- C'est faux et tu le sais. Tu n'as même pas essayé. Tu sais très bien que les chouettes long-courrier retrouvent leur destinataires, surtout les moldus.

La phrase fit mouche, Vanille resta sans voix pendant un instant.

\- Tu avais l'habitude d'envoyer des lettre à Tim toutes les semaines. Là, d'accord, il est loin. Mais tu peux continuer à lui parler.

\- Je ne peux pas lui parler du Club.

\- Si tu peux. Plus aucun sortilège ne l'exclut. S'ils nous font confiance, ce n'est pas parce qu'ils savent qu'on ne dira rien, c'est parce qu'ils savent qu'on ne le dira qu'à des personnes de confiance. Tu fais confiance à ton frère.

\- Si tu sais tout mieux que moi, tu peux lui envoyer toi-même de mes nouvelles, grogna Vanille.

Elle partit sans se retourner, énervée.

D'abord Leanne qui refusait de voir ce qu'elle avait fait pour elle, qui refusait de comprendre que sans Vanille, elle n'aurait pas la chance d'être Novice au Club des Créateurs et maintenant Ambre qui l'accusait de "trop travailler". Elle avait dans sa vie une chose passionnante, prenante, qui la forçait à travailler dur et à toujours s'améliorer, qui lui ouvrirait des portes, qui lui permettait de rencontrer des gens… Et c'était mal ? Ambre ne comprenait rien. Vanille commençait à avoir de l'ambition, elle voulait finir son année avec Oreste et ses baguettes, et ensuite se lancer dans les plus grandes recherches jamais faites : elle voulait savoir ce qu'était la magie, la vraie.

Vanille rumina cette conversation pendant des jours. Elle se plongea de plus en plus dans ses travaux, et à l'approche de Noël, elle commençait à accumuler des retards de devoirs. Ca n'allait pas. Elle devait apprendre à diviser son temps entre les deux, elle ne devait surtout pas rater ses BUSEs.

Oreste lui apprit qu'elle comptait rester à Poudlard à Noël. Vanille hésita. Rester deux semaines lui permettrait de rattraper tout son retard et de commencer à réviser pour les BUSEs. Elle n'avait pas envie de rentrer pour se retrouver seule face à sa mère. Rentrer sans voir son frère lui laisserait un sentiment de vide. Vide qu'elle ressentait déjà.

Ambre avait eu raison sur un point, elle l'avait délaissé pendant trop longtemps. Elle savait qu'il existait des chouettes long-courrier, qu'il serait facile à retrouver. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment, c'était pourquoi elle avait tant attendu avant de lui envoyer une lettre.

Peut-être avait-elle été plus affectée par son départ qu'elle ne le prétendait. Qu'elle ne se l'avouait.

Elle décida de lui écrire une longue lettre, pour tout lui raconter.

Elle lui expliqua ce qu'était le Club, pourquoi elle n'avait pas pu lui en parler avant. Elle détailla les recherches d'Oreste, tout en lui précisant qu'il devait garder ces informations pour lui. Elle lui raconta leurs avancées, les quelques sortilèges qu'elle avait déjà trouvé, ce qu'elles comptaient faire ensuite.

Elle lui parla d'Oreste et Lorelei, de Jules, d'Alexandre et de Nathan. Puis elle lui expliqua en quoi Ambre et Leanne avaient changé, et pourquoi leur relation n'était plus comme avant.

Elle lui avoua qu'elle s'était peut-être trop concentrée sur les recherches du Club, et qu'elle délaissait les cours, et que c'était la raison pour laquelle elle allait rester à Poudlard pour Noël. Que de toute façon, rentrer sans le voir n'aurait pas la même saveur.

Elle s'excusa également de ne pas avoir pris le temps de lui écrire avant. Il devait comprendre à quel point les recherches la passionnaient. Et elle lui avoua que le savoir aussi loin était difficile pour elle.

Enfin, elle lui demanda de ne rien dire de tout ça à ses parents.

Et elle en profita pour envoyer une lettre à sa mère. Prétexta devoir réviser pour ses BUSEs, sans lui avouer qu'elle aurait très bien pu le faire chez elle.

Elle saisit la première occasion pour aller à Pré-au-Lard et envoya une chouette long courrier. En la regardant s'envoler, elle se sentit libérée d'un poids.

Pendant les semaines qui suivirent et jusqu'à la fin des vacances, Vanille se concentra sur ses cours. Elle expliqua brièvement à Oreste qu'elle avait prit du retard, celle-ci ne vit pas d'inconvénient à moins la voir travailler avec elle. Elle pu ainsi, bien plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait pensé, rédiger tous ses devoir, annoter tous ses cours, et commencer à tout apprendre.

Puis elle passa Noël tranquillement, à Poudlard.

Quand les vacances furent finies, la salle des Créateurs où elle avait passé quelques soirées avec les membres restants se remplit de nouveau, et Vanille retrouva avec grand plaisir l'ambiance conviviale et studieuse du club. Les chaudrons bouillonnaient de nouveaux, les explosions du mannequin de bois reprirent, et Oreste présenta une nouvelle piste de recherche.

\- Je pensais me mettre à la recherche d'un sortilège permettant de repérer le flux de magie lors d'un sortilège. J'en ai discuté avec Morgane, qui maîtrise la création de sortilège bien mieux que moi. Nous travaillerons ensemble.

En effet, Morgane et Octave vinrent les retrouver quelques jours plus tard, et ils s'installèrent à cinq sur une table plus grande.

\- Je cherche à savoir comment passe la magie de moi à un objet, par la baguette. J'aimerais savoir l'effet de ma baguette dessus, si elle l'accélère, si elle la canalise, ou si elle la crée en partie. J'ai donc besoin de pouvoir visualiser mon sortilège. Je me doute que ça sera compliqué…

\- Pas si on se concentre sur un sort particulier, dit Morgane. Tous les sorts ne se valent pas. Par exemple, on sait facilement repérer les traces de magie noire. On n'aura pas besoin d'en arriver à ces extrêmes, il suffira de trouver un sortilège à tracer puissant mais sans effet dommageable. Ensuite, on se concentrera sur ce sortilège particulier et sur une façon de le représenter. Je n'ai jamais tenté de chose comme ça, ça promet d'être intéressant !

Ils se lancèrent ensemble à trouver un sortilège à analyser, ce qui n'était pas évident. Ils voulaient un sort qui ne soit pas facile à exécuter, qui demande une forte puissance magique, mais qui ne soit ni destructeur, ni en rapport avec la manipulation mentale.

\- Pourquoi pas le sortilège du Patronus ? proposa Lorelei. Il est puissant, ça pourrait fonctionner.

\- Il nous faudrait un sortilège qui agit sur un objet, pour pouvoir l'observer jusqu'au bout. Un Patronus est trop volatile pour être observé facilement.

Ils se décidèrent sur un sortilège de métamorphose qui impliquait de modifier la taille, la nature et la vivacité de l'objet, en essayant de le garder le plus longtemps possible. Morgane, qui était des cinq la meilleure en sortilège, transforma une feuille de parchemin en un immense bloc de pierre mouvant, comme un troll d'un mètre de hauteur. Elle réussit à tenir la métamorphose pendant quelques minutes, mais dû y mettre toute sa concentration.

Ensuite, ils se lancèrent dans des études de ce sortilège, qui était une forme légèrement différente d'un sort déjà existant.

Ces recherches leurs prirent plusieurs jours. Ensuite, sous la direction de Morgane, après avoir comprit toutes les ficelles du sortilège, ils réfléchirent à un moyen de le rendre visible, de le matérialiser pour l'observer. Ce fut la partie la plus difficile.

Vanille, Lorelei et Octave, les trois Novices, se rendirent compte qu'ils n'aidaient pas. Ils n'avaient jamais eu à créer de sortilège, ce domaine était rarement abordé en cours, et impliquait des connaissances de sixième année. Alors, pour ne pas faire perdre de temps dans des explications, ils décidèrent de les laisser travailler seules.

Vanille hésitait. Il lui fallait trouver quoi faire pendant ce "temps libre" au Club des Créateurs. L'idée qui lui vint spontanément lui sembla alors évidente : elle commencerait ses propres recherches.

Elle s'installa sur une table vide de tout travaux, sortit un parchemin vierge et écrivit en en-tête : "La Magie : étude de ses origines et de sa nature." Elle resta un instant en suspens, incertaine. C'était un titre bien ambitieux. Elle devait commencer plus petit, y aller pas à pas, quitte à faire un pas de côté, comme Oreste le lui avait appris. Tout comme l'étude de la magie sans baguette pouvait passer par l'étude d'un sortilège de métamorphose.

Elle raya son titre le remplaça par : "Les différentes manifestations de magie". C'était un bon début. Elle y regrouperait d'abord une grande partie des recherches d'Oreste. Elle pensait ensuite concilier toutes les manières qu'avait la Magie de s'exprimer : par les sortilèges bien sûr, principalement et de manière très diverse, mais aussi chez certains sorciers comme les métamorphomages, qui avaient des capacités magiques uniques, celles de modifier son apparence à volonté. Il y avait également les créatures magiques, qui étaient un vaste sujet à eux seuls.

Ses études commencèrent donc par une fouille méthodique des points qu'Oreste avait abordé dans son compte-rendu de recherche, qu'elle lui empruntait régulièrement, et des notes prises dans des livres de leur bibliothèque.

Elle prit plaisir à se plonger seule, en aveugle, dans les prémices de ce qui lui semblait être un projet bien trop aventureux, bien trop grand pour elle, simple sorcière de cinquième année. Elle trouvait de nouvelles idées à creuser régulièrement, ses notes commençaient à peine et reflétaient déjà ce qui serait sans doute l'intégralité de ses recherches sur la magie au Club des Créateurs : un sacré bordel.

Et un soir, une semaine après que les trois Novices se soient écartés du projet, Morgane et Oreste les firent revenir :

\- On a trouvé le sort. Oreste va le tester, Vanille, j'ai vu que tu t'étais entraînée pour une grosse métamorphose, tu lanceras le sort. Si ça ne fonctionne pas, j'essayerai.

Vanille ressentit une vague de fierté. Elle s'était en effet entraînée à métamorphoser de la façon la plus complexe possible des parchemins, plumes et autres petits objets, afin de pouvoir prendre la relève quand Morgane et Octave repartiraient de leur côté.

\- D'accord.

\- On se met en place.

Oreste mit le parchemin en évidence sur le sol, et prévint Vanille :

\- Je vais lancer le sortilège juste avant toi. Il est informulé. Dès que tu te sentira prête, dit-moi, et attend quelques secondes pour lancer ton sort.

Vanille se positionna près du parchemin, et tendit sa baguette, déterminée.

\- Je suis prête.

Elle attendit quelques instants, et lança son sortilège de métamorphose. En l'espace d'un instant, elle sentit dans son bras une sensation étonnante, l'impression que de l'eau tiède coulait de son épaule jusqu'à sa main. Elle vit une fumée, fine mais opaque, blanche, lui parcourir le bras et descendre jusqu'à sa main. Là, tout disparut dans la baguette, et réapparu à son extrémité, puis partit dans le parchemin comme un jet d'eau qui jaillissait d'un tuyau d'arrosage. Le parchemin, dès qu'il fut touché par la fumée, se transforma en un pantin de pierre grossier, volumineux et mouvant. La transformation s'acheva au moment où le dernier panache de fumée le pénétra.

Tout cela n'avait duré qu'une seconde.

Vanille ne s'était pas attendu à ça, et elle lâcha l'enchantement presque immédiatement.

\- Ca a marché ? demanda-t-elle. C'était ça, le sortilège ?

\- Oui, affirma Morgane. Maintenant, à vous de comprendre ce qui s'est passé, c'est votre recherche.

Elles échangèrent encore quelques informations avec Oreste, puis Morgane et Octave repartirent à leurs propres travaux.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, avoua Lorelei. Qu'est-ce que ça nous a prouvé, à part que ce sortilège sort bien du sorcier qui le lance ?

\- Peut-être rien, avoua Oreste. Mais on va recommencer, et on va continuer de chercher. Je veux savoir à quoi sert la baguette dans ce processus.

Elle s'aperçut que ses deux Novices étaient un peu désappointées.

\- C'est une avancée, n'en doutez pas ! Et puis si on perfectionne ce sortilège, on pourra lui trouver beaucoup d'utilités, j'en suis sûre.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent et elles se remirent au travail.

Et en effet, à partir de ce moment-là, elle avancèrent vite dans leurs recherches. En modifiant et améliorant le sort, ce qu'elles purent faire à trois maintenant que Lorelei et Vanille connaissaient les bases, elles firent plusieurs expériences et arrivèrent à différentes conclusions.

Elles tentèrent de lancer le sortilège sans baguette après avoir subit le sortilège de révélation, répétèrent plusieurs fois ce fameux sortilège de métamorphose à haute voix, tentant de le réaliser. Des fines apparitions de fumée opaque s'émanaient parfois d'elles à leur invocations.

Elle conclurent que les sortilèges, enchantements et métamorphoses prenaient leur sources au coeur du sorcier. Sans baguette, ils ne pouvaient pas sortir convenablement. Ils restaient bloqués, et disparaissaient dans l'air.

La baguette canalisait le sort. Elle permettait de viser l'objet. Et selon la baguette, le sortilège pouvait se révéler de différentes manières. L'opacité, la couleur, la fluidité de la fumée qui reflétait le sortilège changeait selon la baguette, et selon le sorcier. Elles purent remarquer des relations entre cette fumée et l'efficacité du sortilège, et cela ne les étonna pas.

En revanche, si le sorcier ne voyait pas l'objet, et s'il ne savait pas où il était, le sortilège avait moins de chance de fonctionner. Elles tentèrent de lancer le sort avec les yeux bandés, mais dirigeant tout de même leur baguette vers le parchemin. La fumée était bien moins précise, bien plus hésitante, et s'évanouissait souvent avant d'arriver au parchemin. C'était donc le sorcier qui dirigeait le sort, pas seulement en visant avec sa baguette, mais aussi avec sa propre concentration.

Ces avancées enthousiasmaient grandement les Novices et Oreste. Même si elles ne voyaient pas encore le bout, elles savaient que ce qu'elle faisaient aurait un sens lorsqu'elle réussiraient à faire de la magie sans baguette. Car elle allaient réussir, elles commençaient toutes les trois à le sentir au plus profond de leurs tripes.


End file.
